


AGE OF PROPHETS:DAWN OF A NEW HOPE

by SilusMkhananzi



Series: Age of prophets [1]
Category: Christian Bible, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Exorcist (TV), القرآن | Qur'an
Genre: Action, Adventure, Anime, Comedy, F/M, Horror, Minor Romance, Paranomal, Science Fiction, Spiritual, Thriller, philosophical, religious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilusMkhananzi/pseuds/SilusMkhananzi
Summary: IT'S 2240 AND THE ENTIRE EARTH HAS BEEN OVERRUN BY A SECRETIVE CULT CALLED SALVATION INC.THIS FEAT WAS ACCOMPLISHED WITH THE HELP OF HUMANOID CREATURE IN CHILDLIKE FORMS CALLED THE ANTICHRIST.WITH THEIR HELP,SALVATION WAS ABLE TO DEVELOP A SYSTEM THAT WOULD BRING THE WORLD TOGETHER IN ONENESS.ALL RELIGIOUS SYSTEMS THAT REFUSED TO FOLLOW THIS ACCORD REBELLED AND NOW LIVED IN THE SAFETY OF DOME LIKE ENERGY FIELD THAT ARE SPREAD ACROSS THE ENTIRE GLOBE.THE ANTICHRIST ONLY HAVE ONE MISSION,TO ELIMINATE ALL PEOPLE FOUND TO BE UNDER THESE RELIGIOUS SYSTEM,OR AT LEAST THAT IS HOW IT WOULD HAVE BEEN,IF THE RISE OF A NEW PROPHET WHOSE POWER SHALL EXCEED THAT OF ELISHA WASN'T PROCLAIMED.COULD THIS BE REVELATION BE THE DAWN OF NEW HOPE FOR THE CULTURALLY PROUD AND DIVERSE,OR WILL THINGS END UP OTHERWISE ?READ TO FIND OUT.
Relationships: ABEL/TALITHA, ADBEEL/LILY, ASTAROTH/EZREABEL, ASTAROTH/KALI, ASTAROTH/PERCIFA, DEBORAH/EHUD, EPHRAIM/DIANA, HEZRON/MIRIAM, REUBEN/SAMANTHA, VILE/KALI, VILE/PERCIFA
Series: Age of prophets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683391
Kudos: 1





	1. Knowing the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO SILUS HERE,YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD ZIMBABWEAN,PLEASE NOTE THAT THEY MAY BE SOME TIMELINE ÍNCONSISTENCIES HERE AND THERE,BUT I CAN GUARANTEE THEY ARE COMPLETELY RELEVANT FOR THE STORY.ALSO THIS STORY WILL BE MORE LIGHT-HEARTED THAN IT'S SUPPOSSED TO,SO READ IT WITH THE MIND OF AN ANIME FAN WHO ALSO READS THE BIBLE AND GOES TO CHURCH

ANTICHRISTS  
ORIGIN  
NB: Please note that this part of the description spoilers to the actual volumes,so if you,re sensitive with spoilers,then you might wanna skip this part. Oh also the timeline inconveniences completely intentional to reduce spoilers.

⦁The creation of the antichrists date back to somewhere between 1100-1150 ad.A secret cult called "Salvation" grouped together on the first day of the winter solstice,each of them carrying their infant children.They drew a circular figures on the ground,with each circle enclosed inside another until the one in the middle,they then coated the giant conjuring circle with a special.They also drew circular structures on the between the borders of the enclosed circles,each having difference symbolic drawing in them,these were also coated with the special metal.Each and every member who was there drew their own circle while chanting(hail Armilus,let his will be done).Then later,they put a child in each circle(there where about 60000 children involved).The large majority then gathered around the circle,(Ferus), the cult leader chanted something in Aramaic,and then flashing light appeared and illuminated every circle,along with the chrildren,it was very dark and cold and that day so the brightened figures where the only sources of light during this winter solcstice.Then after,they all began chanting "all hail armilus" repeatedly.Then all of a sudden,a streak a blue light,lit from the sky,descended unto the middle of the circular region and exploded,incinerating the babies,the circle and all the men who were there,leaving behind a humoungus crater.  
THEIR PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

⦁These are the antagonists of the fanfic,they are child-like humanoid figure with magical symbols carved across their entire body.They all bear a certain types of colour that devide them into various sets,Red,Black,Green,Orange,Blue,Pink and White.Each colour represent a certain charecteristic

⦁The red and black represent the most cunning,mature and bloodthirsty of the antichrists,who are known for their loyalty and dedication,Ezreabel(spoiler Alert) the queen of the Antichrist,bears a red colour,her brother Asmodion(spoiler Alert) bears a dark colour.

⦁The green,orange and blue are similar because they carry more symbols than the others.But they also have different charecteristics as well,the green ones are pron to destructive behaviour,usually angry and grieving.The Orange ones have a much more child-like persona that makes them look arrogant and unaware,but it also makes them dangerous since they don't feel the gravity of situation or actions. The blue ones,however, are the strangest of all as they are the hardest to decipher. They can be divided into two,they can either be very extroverted,active and exasperating,or they could be very introverted,quite and secretive.Estaroth(spoiler alert) possesive the expressive trait while Eshor(Spoiler Alert) posseses the inexpressive one.

⦁Finally,the pink and white ones.these are the most rare of the antichrist as they are approximatley 67 of them. These are those who are pron to have a seductive or promiscious behaviour,they also tend to be more paranoid and seem to show signs of PPD,multi personality disorder or a certain form of mental distortion.Percifar(Spoiler Alert) holds a pink colour while Aggaroth(Spoiler Alert) hold a white colour.

⦁Let it be noted that the colours only give various characteristics to each antichrist,they do resemble their true personalities,nor are they a sort of hierachy.  
THE HIERACHY OF ANTICHRIST  
The antichrists are devided into four groups, Antichrist,The first order,the second order and the third order:

⦁The Antichrist is Armilus,also known as evils' last hope. He is basically the god of the antichrists and can control and summon any antichrist to his presence. He also carries all forces of darkness within him,including the powers of the seven princes of hell and Heylel the fallen( Satan)who is now in his death bed due to THE MESSIAH's crucifixion and Michael's sword that stroke the right side of his abdomen,leaving behind an exposed and decaying breatbone.His body (Armilus) is completely composed of 'pure evil',a power beyond drk magic that is able to manipulate any source of magic in its sight. 

⦁The first order consists of two antchrist who happen to be the most powerful antichrists,Ezreabel and Asmodion(the vile twins),Ezreabel is extremely more powerful than Esmodion,she has the power of omnipresence and can alter reality and wheather patterns at a planetary scale,but with the assistance of her inner spirit,Jezebel,Ezreabel's powers can stretch up to a cosmic scale(this is when she takes up her demonic form).She can also conjure demons and exersice the most powerful spells on earth without any physical stains,she is also very durable,able to indure being banished to the bottomles pit by Othniel the new judge(nb:this is not the biblical othniel,it is a beta version of the original othniel who has the exact level of powers as the biblical othniel).She also survived a comfrontation with archangel Chamuel and was able to dodge one of Michael's blows(however,she only did that due to her demonic form.She is also very bloodthirsty and merciless,to a point in which people started calling her Nimway.Lastly 12% of her body is made of pure evil.

⦁Then we have the mercenary Asmodion,who is second in command of her sister,he has the power to cast all sorts of magic and can easily cause an eathquake across the globe,he is also indistructible and durable as well,he has the power to alter reality and,he is also very strong,able to destory entire mountain with a few blows,he is very skilled in hand to hand combat,can run faster than lightning,and having the power of Asmodius(the prince of hell),he can open volcanic valves on earth that carry fire from the underworld(NB:hell and the underworld are very different locations in here).He can also wipe out entire civilisation with a force he calls "irradication".His power is much more toxic and influential than his sister's,but not as powerful. In his Demonic form,Asmodion can wreak havoc across an entire solar system.

⦁(I shall get less explanatory from this point on cause i put a lot into these charecters)The second order has 5 antichrist.These are Elocer,Adremalech,Asmoday the sepernt,Eglon,and Cresil the slacker.They are known to be less inclusive,private and extremely wise and philosophical.They are also secret leaders of the new world order of 2230(the time of the story) .

⦁We then have the third order.These contain 9 antichrists,the two most powerfull are Astaroth and Eshor(Astaroth is far less powerfull than   
Eshor, who was executed by Eshor after rebelling against the antichrist because of mental breakdown and depression). Each antichrist commands an army of antichrists. These antichrist are Eshor the deadly, Astaroth the notorious, Caym the bloodthirsty, Perciphar the seductive, Aggaroth the irresistible, Eurynome the jester, Gaap the demonic, Aym the untrustworthy and Fufur the adolescent. However, after the death of Eshor, Astaroth, who was his rival was put as the grand leader of the third royal order, Deumos, a yellow feminine antichrist from the fourth order who was under Caym's undercover military operation, was given extensive power and added as a new member of the third royal council. The third order is also responsible of ashering converts of the new world order to the second order for justification.They also carry out invasions or petrols.

The rest are monsterous antichrists,no to have the most inhuman behaviour.The highely ranked are more human-like in appearance and behaviour than the lower-ranked

⦁And that is it about the antichrist. Now we move on to the good side. 

JUDGES ORIGIN

Long time ago in the kingdom of Israel.The people of Israel started disobeying God.So because of this God decided to put them under the rule of a ruthless leaders from other nations. So the Jews repented and prayed to God to free them,so God sent a person under his favour to liberate them. However, everytime the Jewish nation felt free,they would go back to living in their frivolous ways.So God would send a similar punishment to the Jewish nation,and whenever they repented and prayed,God(known as YHWH here) would sent a person to rescue them.This took about 12 years over a certain span of time form Othiniel(God's lion) to Samson(Strongman).Year later (year 2035 AD),humanity had a new order from "Salvation Incarnate".This was a secret cult that took over the entire globe with the assistence of the resurfaced antichrists. On year 2045, a strong radioactive force was sent from Heaven(the same that cause the earthquake during Christ's crucifixion),this created some sort of time loop that force biblical events to recur in the present world but with a different touch. Different people from among the hidden religious order started developing supernatural abilities,they had visions of themselves being granted new titles each titles correlating with a charencter from the Bible. The first to recieve this gift was a 19 year old named Theo Pichler who was Granted the title Othniel.The wisest of the religious rebellion knew what was going on so they decided to officially title these people as Judges.The Judges where studied further and it was discovered that they come in three forms(that were also later titled) Merchants,Assassins,Strongmen and Antihesis.

BEHAVIOR OF THE JUDGES

Ordinarily, Judges are like normal people of their respective ages.However as time progresses,God's gift begins to expand from their spirits to their mind,thereby changing the way they think,perceive and act.They begin growing to become more sentient,Isolated and kind.They become more intense over biblical matter.Their manner of speaking becomes more eloquent and straightforward and they sometimes grow into a dark and serious state(like Ehud).

POWER OF THE JUDGES

The are no different from the ones in the bible,they have the power to bind and loosen,they can see visions,the have the power to heal the sick,perform various miraculous acts,exorcise,longevity,bless or curse and mostly they have the power to judge one's fate.While they all share these similar power.They are other abilities that are shared by different kinds of Judges.

Assasin:These ones uncanny ability to master large quantities of information at a short period of time,their bodies are ussually tall and flexible to allow movement when fighting.They can clone or hide themselves from dark energy.Upon that,they are the most skilled Judges when it comes to fighting.(Ehud is an assasin Judge).They are also Azraelite,meaning that their eyes pierce through the form of powerfull spirit entities without dying(these include YHWH,The Elders,The multiple eyed beasts and Armilus).They can also move in and out of the 4th Dimension(spirit world)with ease(this is where they can exersise their power to the fullest).  
Merchants-Thought not befitting of the title,Merchants bear the power of extreme knowledge,wisdom and Ingenuity,they can decipher clues and any hidden meanings of any kind,they can also accurately calculate the probability of certain events.They are the most knowledgable amoung the Judges.(e.g Othniel).They are Gabrielites,meaning that they have a few time bending and multi-dimensional probalities.They can also be Arielites,meaning they can temporarily temper with natural law.The can also be chamuelites,meaning they can manipulate the interelation of all systems(but not at a cosmic level,only the prophets do that)   
Strongmen-These are the ones who posses massive strength and durability,they are moderatley skilled in combat,though they mostly rely on brute force unlike Judges.Also they are ignorantly resilient to factors like pain and fear.They are Michealites,meaning that they can wreak havok with a power called Chaos(it is similar to that of Asmodion,but instead of tearing molecules apart using darkness,it uses light),they can also temporarily posses the crown of victory (the is a gift YHWH gave to Michael for defeating Heylel,it curses the enermy of the one wearing it with bad luck and encreases the luck of the bearer a thousandfold)

HIERACHY OF JUDGES

Maanhyg-These are the leaders of the judges,only one leader exists at a particular time and their ability are more advanced that the ordinary judges.When a leader's time is up,he has to pass the honour of leadership to another successor as instructed by YHWH.  
Lamed-These are the followers of the leaders,ordinary judges who follow the instruction and execute the decisions and will of the Maanhyg.They come in different types(listed above) and all carry the basic abilities of basic judges(also listed above).  
and finally....

PROPHETS ORIGIN

A long time ago, Heylel,in the form of Asmoday(the original Asmoday),tricked Adam and Eve into consuming the cursed fruit of knowledge,a fruit carrying an inter-generational curse that not only gave humanity the power to decipher good and evil,but unlocks the full potential of humanity's good and evil side,but due to the overstraining influence of the apple,and Lucipher's evil tactics,humans collapsed into a state of confusion and evil.Their mind where broken and corrupted by the overwhelming power of the apple.So because of this,humanity grew evil,they destroyed everything they touched,they fought and killed each other,they became self-centered and immoral,the concentration of their wickedness was so strong that it drew the attention of 4th-5th dimensional beings,including the very sons of YHWH(who slept with mankind to bear man a few demigods later worshiped by people.God decided to wipe out all of humanity and leave only one man,Noah.God later gave noah an assurance,he showed him a symbolic vow of seven colours,everytime time YHWH wishes to destroy humanity,these colours will appeare ,causing to turn back on his will. These colours resembled seven specific humans with Angelic power,each drawn from one of the arcs.These where the Michaelites, Gabrielites, Raphaelite, Azraelite, Urialite, Chamuelites and Arielite.They would resemble humanity in a state of complete perfection,the most perfect of mankind,so perfect that the radiance of their loyalty would divert God from irradicating mankind.Everytime something dispicable created havoc, a being with an angelic signature of immense power and potency.Only one being of such power would rise at a particular time,with a few helpers that had a smaller but similar signature.However when "THE MESSIAH'S" crucifiction had taken place,the gateway between spirit and third dimension was fully widened,powers of both evil and darkness creaped out.It was then that the Grecian jews camplained,leading to the creation of the first seven Deacons,these were Steven, Prochorus, Nicanor, Timon , Parmenas and Nicolas.What was'nt known by everyone including them is that they somehow carried this rainbow signature of Prophets,which happened to be even more powerfull,but it was very inactive.Year later in 2275AD, it was discovered that the same signature was transferred to seven new people of the morden age,with the concentration of spirituality on earth,it was also discovered that these new breed of Prophets could exercise these Angelic properties at a cosmic level.Because of my fear for spoilers,instead of listing the abilities of these prophets,I will list out the Abilities of each Archangel in this sci-fi supernatural fanfic.

POWERS OF THE ARCHANGELS

⦁Michael is the most powerfull of the archangel,he is known as the defender of mankind,he protects humanity from the forces that constantly try to ingulf them.He brings comfort,assurance and a sence of safety unto all mankind,giving them hope that they can leave everyday of their lives knowing that they are protected.However, what many fail to see is that the michael they know,is'nt even the real michael,it's one of his military angel helpers.The real Michael is so powerful that his present could wreak havoc on various parts of the planet.The actual michael,like all archangel,is a superpowerful cosmic entity that can warped the forces of reality using the power "chaos".He can also crash the most powerfull substances or objects to smitherins.While the rest of his army fights powerfull demonic entities,Michael's rival are more interdimensional,mystical creatures that were a ressult of YHWH's first experiments with life.These are able to consume entire dimensions and timelines.He also possesses the crown of victory(read about it in the judges sector).He can also exercise the powers of the other archangels as well.Michael at his fullest can summon the most powerfull move in the universe called 'God's eye'this is a power that can(spoiler alert)focus the exact amount of force and pressure that created existence into one point.This move could reap entire dimension into nothingness,it is assumed that Michael was able to use it once,it shattered his entire form and YHWH had to reconstruct him,because the after effect was so great that he could reconfigure himself.

⦁Gabriel is the most efficient of the archangels,he also happens to be the oldest amoung them.Gabriel is known as the massenger of God,he ussually delivers prophetic Messages to people,he is also know as the beare of good fortune and news.However what they do not know is that Archangel Gabriel is secretly the Archangel of Time itself,he is aware of all things regarding time,time paradoxes, time flactuation, ripple effects and all things regarding time. He constantly visits different parralel universes and makes sure to keep them in balance,because of this,Gabriel has developed a sence of Omnipresence,which allows him to see,be in and alter various timelines simultaneously,he also fights al demonic or dark entities related to time.He also uses this ability read the future of various beings,after that he relays his findings to various prophets and wise or worth man.

⦁Raphael(major spoiler,let it be skipped)

⦁Azrael is commonly known as the intermediator between life and death,he has the power to give life and take life from any system.He can also perform soul torture(a terrifyng power that trap any entity(even demons) in a state of despare.Azrael is Assasin like,which means his power is very swift and complex,it also means that can block his presence from being felt,heard or even seen(although this is common with all spiritual entities)even by prophets,elders,judges or anyone an anything spiritualy active.Azrael life giving power means he can breed happiness,joy give value to any substance,even at a cosmic or interdimensional level.He is the most secretive omoung his sibling.If somehow his presence is felt,those who are aware of it could feel a sence of significance and hope,or they could feel sorrow and despair

⦁Uriel is known as the light of God,mainy because of his extended knowledge and philosophical thinking .His cability to read,analyse the inner mechanisms of the central minds of any systematic entity,he is able to alter various perception of others(entities,i hate using this word a lot).The term light was granted to him because f his impressive ability to easily unravell the true nature of extremely complex things.He is   
able to decipher mysteries and reveal unpresidented truth(that does'nt make sence but i'm keeping it there).

⦁Chamuel also reffered to as cupid or "love god",is more complex than he looks,he has the power to unify and divide.This means that she can manipulate the interrelativity of different systems in the universe or further,or take two completely different or contradictory system and unify them in a stable manner in which both of them are beneficial to the other,or she could tear systems apart completely and create chaos,he can alter ecosystems,solarsystems,or even the relationship between mass and gravity at a universal scale.

⦁Eriel known as mother nature is most likely the youngest of her brethren.She has the classic ability of reality manipulation where she could alter natural law,even at a universal level,she could change how certain matter works(gramma alert!!!). Her main presence is ussually felt on systems(overuse of system)that bear life,which bassically means her presence is in every part of the universe(she has omnipresence as well).Appprently to her, the is no line between chaos and order in the universe,however if there is a line,she is it.(if you wish to avoid spoilers you might wanna stop reading here cause the next sentence is in the actual fanfic)Uriel taught her that there is no boundary between the acts of chaos and order in a system(this might take a while)as long a there is harmony within,basically giving great significance to these two opposite factors. She also discovered that what is contradictory to one is in favour of another,this means that the line between what is chaotic and what is orderly is blur and inextistent(gramma alert)

AND THAT IS IT FOR THE CHARECTER STUDY,IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE(A LONG TIME).FOR ME TO START WRITTING THE ACTUAL THE FANFIC.PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS WILL BE IN SOME WAY,CARTOONISH(GRAMMA)IN NATURE.SO PICTURE EVERYTHING WITH THE MIND OF A PERSON WATCHING ANIME(OR SOMETHING).PLEASE BE SURE TO LIKE(OR VOTE IN THIS CASE)AND ALSO SHARE AND COMMENT (I GUESS).WELL GOOD-BYE.


	2. ATTACK OF THE NOTORIOUS SCUMBAG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THEN ASTAROTH SLOWLY WALKED UP TO HIM AND WHISPERED IN HIS EAR
> 
> ASTAROTH:DO YOU REALLY WANNA DIE TODAY,REUBEN  
> REUBEN:IF NEED BE.

ATTACK OF THE SCUMBAG  
PROLOGUE  
???(Fem):Hello,i heard you were expecting me.  
Child(1)(Masc):She's here,she's really really here!!!  
Child(2)(Fem):Tell us a story.   
Child(3)(Masc):Yes,a story.   
Child(1,2,3):Pleeeeeeaaaase!!!!!   
???(Fem):Okay,just settle down first(chukling),well before I start,I must warn you,things were a lot crazier back then.

BEGINNING  
A runaway carriege,accompanied by a cavalry of 7 Judges,1 was nevigating the carrige(Hezron),2 pairs of judges were petrolling either sides,with Jabal and Benjamin petrolling the left and Thomas and Jason petrolling the right side of the carriage 1 judge was petrolling the rear (Reuben) and front(Scott).The carriage appeares to was speeding past the dusty trails of the woodlands of surrey in England.It is desperatley trying to avoid what appeares to be various pillars of multi-coloured dust cloud souring above them like falling meteors.

Reuben:Their catching up(Yelling),Hezron,pick up the pace will you?   
Hezron:We can't,the axle isn't properly nailed to the carriage!!   
Reuben:What! how on earth is that possible.  
Hezron:Hey don't blame us,you're the one who wanted post-haste(Yelling)so nowif we go any faster the carriage could come apart and the mission wil lbe a big fail(sarcasm).   
Reuben:Dear God why now(Whispers),We have to find a way to shake them off,

He looked ahead and noticed that the path they where treading on had no curves.

Reuben:Everyone, try to close your eyes,enlist protocol number two. 

The Judges gently closed their eyelids and chanted the lord's prayer in Aramaic,this action as accompanied by a large storm cloud forming the antichrist and electrifying them with a large bolt of lightning.The antichrists had no choice but to disperse.This left the judges in a celebratory mood. 

Reuben:Well done! my fellow gibbor,this was a big accomplishment,but let's keep a cautious eye for now,there are still a lot of mysterious entities in these woods.  
Judges(1,2,3,4,5):Yes Samal(Loud Chant).

Reuben was reffered to a Samal(seagent) who led an army of judges under Ehud.He is a strict,persistent and dedicated 17 year old.He is also partly persian,from his father's side and partly syrian from his father's side.He is physically built up with long black hair,a small anchor moustache and monolid haze eyes. 

As they were sped through the dust road,unaware and destructed by silence around them,the horses abruptly stopped on their own causing multiple fatalities.The judges fell off the horses headfirst unto the ground.One of the carriage wheels tumbled and disconnected themselves from the carriage.Hezron was able to jump off the top of the carriage and Reuben was able to pull over before his horse acted crazy.He   
quickly got off it to attend to his men,they got up and adjusted their clothing,dusting off the soil that stained it. 

Judge(1):Whaaa what just happened,why would they do that(the horses)?  
Reuben:(looking in front of him dramatially)Because we didn't finish the job. 

In front of them appered 9 pillar of dust dust,each with differenent colours.These dust pilars transformed into childlike humanoids with glowing eyes and an ominous nevi aura around their bodies.These were antichrist.Their inconsistent barbaric and animal behaviour added more to clarity to their inhuman nature.They slowly walked towards them.The Judges drew their weapons and attacked.They fought valientely,exerting their skills and fighting experience to abliterate the antichrists,who kept trying to confuse the judges by returning to the gaseous state and circling the judges.Their(antichrist) fast movement shrouded the entire scenary with smoke.Fortunate,the judges were adapted to such tactics as the antichrist used them in every battle.The judges were able to pierce the antichrist with their weapons that now glowing with destructive energy that manifested on the surface of the blade in the form of well-carved linear patterns.During the fight one of the antichrists pinned Hezron(the carriage naviator) to and tried to engulf his face as it let out a frightful roar at him.Hezron,with no sign of fear on his face,overcame the antichrist's grasp and whispered the word 'bind'.As the Antichrist stood up and was about to rush towards him,a falsh of light shot out of Hezron's hand into its/her forehead.This caused the antichrist to sieze movement and freeze.Reuben was using brude strength,dodging and manuever technics to slice through the antichrist while also avoiding their deadly blows that mainly included a single slash from the retractable claws.One tried to use sorcery against an occupied judge(Thomas).It released black flames from its hands and mouth,but fortunatly another judge(Jabal) was able to block and absorb the radient impact of the magical force with his blade.Eventually.the judges where growing weary and tired,so Reuben decided to pull out his last defense,he ordered all the Judges to take cover behind him,as they did so,Reuben pulled out small dagger and plunged it into the ground,sending a large wave towards the antichrists.The antichrists,who were now in shock,had no choice but to retract and seize all the malicious intentions.This gave judges a sence of relief and comfort.They could finally lavish in their new profound safety with the knowldge that the antichrists could not draw closer to them.

However,as the Judges were busy sighing in relief,an evil and nearly omnipotent presence was felt.It essence elevated as it drew closer.This was an antichrist power but more powerful and sentient.The envirolment that was for a moment filled with glee is now one full of despair.What an ironic turn of events,for lo,it was the antichrists who were now feeling secure and superior and the judges felt immobilised.All of a sudden,a blue pillar of dust feel from the sky between the smilling antichrists and the terrified judges.It solidified into its human form.It looks like a small boy in his 15,with dark blue eyes that had a bright blue cirlce around its pupils.It had long hair and inhumanly pale skin.This was unlike any of the other antichrist the judges had just fought,it appeared to be more humane and civil yet terrifying at the same time,and it look way more advanced and powerfull than the rest of the antichrists.This was evident as the antichrists bowed to this figure as it turned towards them.Then out of the blue,the tonality of this appearence and reveal was changed when the antichrist started to engage in a silent akward convensation with the other antichrists.

The judges could only here mumbling in this conversation.

Antichrist(1)(Male):Astaroth,my lord,you're here.  
Astaroth:It would appeare i am,it also appeares as if you gus were acting like complete chickens,what tha heck guys,i taught.  
Antichrist(2)(Male):Where we really that bad master?  
Astaroth:Err..yeah,you wear shaking.  
Antichrist(3)(Fem):But at least i stood my ground right?  
Astaroth:I have never seen such a terrible display of jelly legs in my life.It was like an nincampoop after learning his first kung-fu lesson.You looked worse than the people during an earthquake.  
Antichrist(3)(Fem):Awwww

Astaroth walked towards Devine (A(3)) and held her by the shoulder.

Astaroth:But don't worry Devine,if I were to choose an exception,it would be you.  
Devine:Really?(Skueaks;Blushes)  
Astaroth:Yep,congratulations you weird little thing.

Astaroth recieved an unexpected hug from the childish antichrist,whe then realised what she's doing and broke the hug,apologising.

Antichrist(4)(Male):My lord  
Astaroth:Yes Bob.(His name is actually Rajeem)  
Rajeem:Kali has been frozen.  
Astaroth:Ohh boy(Sigh),okay let's help her.

This was'nt normal and it certainly gave the startled judges a lot to think about. Astaroth was then led to the stagnant fifth level antichrist.He gracefully tapped her forehead.As a ressult,a glowing spectre of light moved escaped from Astaroth's fingertips and broke the force that was keeping Kali stagnant.She finally roke free,but tumbles and feel to the ground,as if she was out of breath.Astaroth ordered her to go back to the Mid-realm and "relax".Astaroth finally turned his gaze towards the startled judges,his face now transitioning into a serious state.The judges quivered even more now as fear accumulated in the hearts.She moved closer to them,quickening his movement with every step untill he felt he had gotten close enough to them.This is where he cleared his throat and spoke up.

Astaroth:(clears throat)Attention Dimwits !!

After that weird introductory statement,he turned his gaze towards Reuben and gave him an a clearly sarcastic shock expression,pretending he was unaware of his presence.

Astaroth:Ahh Reuben(shocked),you are here too?I have'nt seen you ever since ,i..you know,whooped your butt in Scottland.I also see you have one of Ehud's blade,it suits you.   
Reuben:Thank you.As always you always give the impression that your head is full of pus.We both know what happened that day,your men were outnumbered,they scattered like mindless ship.   
Astaroth:(whispers)mindless ship that's a very specifi....(re-adjusts his voice)anyway,look i'm not here to wreak havoc.I have come here to make a deal with you,in the name of peace  
He uttered while raising a peace sing with his right hand.  
Reuben:We're not in the mood for your trickery Astaroth, just tell us what you want?

He yells angrily. 

Astaroth:Already triggered?really?(All 6 judges stare at him with unease)why are you staring at me like that(says sternly as he examines his hands)is it because i'm blue?cause if it is then you don't know what song i'm refferencing right now.

They didn't respond to his humour.

Astaroth:Ohh come on,can't we all just sit down and have some fun,talk,maybe talk about the good old days we vowed would never happen..again.   
Reuben:No,no we cannot.   
Astaroth:Really?not even a little.   
Reuben:Noo!!!!   
Astaroth:Ptch Fine

He held his head in exxasperation.

Astaroth:Fine,then just.......give me the goddamn scroll?   
Reuben:How did you know it w....

Before he could finish,Astaroth uses his middle and index finger to indicate his strange looking pupils.

Reuben:ohhhh,right,grimm's eyes  
Astaroth:Exactly(whispers)they see through everything.I could explain to you how they work,but your party poopin party pooping has really lowered my fun factor so i'm just gonna keep this a little brief.

His face transitions to a serious and impatientely exasperated expression.

Astaroth:Give me the scroll,or you will all die.   
Jabal:(Gulp)Not as long as I breath,demon. 

Jabal drew his sword in an attempt to attack him.Astaroth hastily pointed at him and a crystalline blade sprang out of his hand and pierced the poor judge's chest.The immense force of the blade sent the man flyng and pinned him to a nearby tree.

Astaroth:Well,at least he lived up to his word.

The monstrous antichrists burst into unsettling convulsions.Benjamin sees this. Terrified,he held out his shaking hands towards Astaroth and began to recite the trinitian formula in Syriac,causing Astaroth to crouch down in pain and discomfort as an ominous aura formed around him.Astaroth kept pressuring him to stop, vividly indicating how his act was irritating him, but benjamin continued.A base developed in Astaroth voice as his words became jibberish.Reuben notices what is happening, and orders the judge to sieze attacking,but the judge is too fearfull to listen. The antichrists do the same,warning him,telling him he would not enjoy what would come of this.Astaroth's voice is now unclear,patched and inhuman,untill for a certain moment,Astaroth stop moving.The judge stops,Astaroth howerver,continued to shrug his stomach with arms,as his roars grew louder,he draws back away from him.His screams and roars of fury and anguish grew louder,until he suddenly stopped and whispered "Astaroth Gnescor(Silent "G")".The with abrupt speed,Astaroth rises from the ground and uses his levitation abilities to bind Benjamin midair.Frightened,Benjamin shrugs helplessly 

Astaroth:You think it's is funny to bind things. Benjamin:No,no(fearfully)   
Astaroth:Ohhh christians,you ancient monarchs,those days of chanting fire are over now,don't you see.I thought you already knew that those money thirsty idiots you once called your prophet where just the children of armilus's frog demons,and you dare insult my to insult my royal status by trying to fry me?

He says as he tightens his fist,causing benjamin to scream in pain.

Reuben:Astaroth,don't!!

Yells helplessly. 

Reuben:Benjamin,Jabal,no

Reuben shout as he tried to hold back his sorrowful tears.However,a slight tear drop became forcibly visible in his left eye.

Reuben:Why are you doing this? 

He utteres with melancholy as his voice crackled uncontrollably 

Astaroth:Sorry man,I had to proof a point.  
Reuben:By resorting to murder.  
Astaroth:Down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices,for example...

He snapped his fingers and a fired crept over benjamin's corpes and incinerated him.

Reuben:Astaroth you monster!  
Astaroth:I can take that.  
Hezron:You will burn in hell for this!!  
Astaroth:The only thing you should be focused on burning is few of those calaries you got going on.Am i right.

The other antichrists burst into laughter.

Astaroth:Okay,back to the point,I think we now all know what i'm capable of here,so just give me the freaking parcel,or things are gonna get difficult for all of us.  
Reuben:No,not in eons,my brothers just laid down their lives for this scroll and i'm not going to dissapoint them by falling for the likes of you.I'd rather die and join them in rest. 

Astaroth paces towards reubem and whisperes in his ear. 

Astaroth:Do you really wanna die today Reuben? (threatening)   
Reuben:If need be(bravely)   
Astaroth:Need huh?,and in what way is your life not a neccesity?

Reuben was confused

Astaroth:Why the weird face.(smirks)I thought so,i mean what else could you expect from a leader who puts an old piece of paper over the lives of his own warriors.I always knew that Ehud was a sick in the stomach,but i never expected him to be a coward.  
Reuben:You have no right to say that  
Astaroth:Do too.  
Reuben:That still does'nt change my opinion.  
Astaroth:I see.Tell me Reuben,are you in love?Is Ehud in love.I mean we've all seen how he behaves in front of Deborah.He gets to pull of as many mordecais as he can in front of her,but you have to leave your beloved to die for a pierce of ancient data that is'nt of great significance.  
Reuben:Shut up!!  
Astaroth:You cannot stop the truth judge,and the truth can sometimes hurt,especially if that truth involves knowing that you may someday have to die before getting to hold that one thing you love most.  
Reuben:Please stop talking.

He begs helplessly

Astaroth:What was it again?Ohh right.  
Astaroth mockingly poses like a medieval poet.  
Astaroth:(clears throat)Behold,you are beautiful,my love,Your eyes are doves behind your veil,your lips are scarlet thread,your mouth is lovely.Your temples are like a piece of pomegranate behind those veils.You breasts are like two fawns that are twins of a rope,which feed amoung the lilies.

Astaroth and the other antichrists then burst into laughter.The caused Reuben to be enraged.He was about to do something drastic,but he suddenly realized he was outnumbered.Without any hope,he fell down on his knees and bowed his head in despair. Astaroth saw this as an advantage and walked up to him 

Astaroth:Yes,listen to that voice deep inside you Reuben(whispering)can you hear it echoing deep withing your soul,that is wisdom Reuben,and it's telling you to make the right choice.A choice that will allow you to hold your beloved in your arms,one that will save you from an unnecessary death.Now I don't wanna kill you Reuben,so if I where you,I'd break that barrier and get that scroll.So just give to fear while I'm still in a good mood,otherwise I can guarantee this will not end well.

Reuben was now under pressure,he didn't not know what to choose,his mind was now in a ever-ending battle between moral and   
survival.However,Reuben decided to take courage. 

Reuben:Even if dead(crying)  
Astaroth:Ohh good grief(Sarcastic,Annoyed)   
Reuben:and my flesh is eaten away by the earth,I will never regret falling for my saviour  
Reuben stands up and walks close to Astaroth.  
Reuben:let the will of God be done.  
Astaroth:Ohh come on man,do you know how much prep time i spent trying to not rip you to shreds when i got here,it was torture,and you let it slide like some sort of banana peel.Are you really that stupid.  
Reuben:Stupid how?(sarcastic)   
Astaroth was infuriated as Reuben gave him an intimidating smirk,he was about to pierce Reuben when all of a sudden..   
Thomas:Wait don't kill him(Yells),We'll give you the scroll.  
Astaroth:Ooookay sure(turns back to Reuben),you see Reuben,now that is what i like to call "double ol good choosinging   
Hezron:That's not a real term!!   
Astaroth:Whatever fatson,now,for the double part,seeing i'm in a good mood now,i'm gonna give you a perk,tell me what else you need,it's on me. 

Thomas and Jason look at each other and agreeably. 

Man(5):We want to be part of the new world order,to be initiated into Salvation inc.   
Astaroth:Ohh,ohh really.Well why didn't you say so.Of course,you can totally join.   
Reuben:Jason,Tom where is this coming from,what is this?(Angry)   
Man(3)(Jason):We're tired Reuben.Tired of running,tired of hiding,tired of fighting a war that we're never gonna win.(Complaining,Shouting)   
Reuben:So you've been planning to do this all along,you've always wanted this.   
Man(5)(Tom):We're sorry Samal,we just could'nt take it anymore.We hope you understand.  
Reuben:(furious)You traitors!!!

He runs towards them but Astaroth tapped his forehead,causing him to fall down to the ground before he could reach them. 

Hezron:Reuben!!!!!   
Hezron runs to check on the unconsious Reuben.   
Reuben:What have you done to him? (Wondering, Furious)  
Astaroth:Relax,you big chub he is'nt dead,i just put him to sleep he'll be back up in a few.(Bored)   
Hezron:It's Hezron you monster.   
Astaroth:Yeah whatever.Now you two, the scroll,now(Demanding). 

Tom quickly walks up towards the carriage.He slowly placed his hand on the fish-like symbol that was on the doorpost of the carriage's entrance and whispered the word ''unbind''. The carriage door slowly opened.The entrance was dark and ominous.Astaroth entered the carriage only to find what appeared to be a big golden scroll,placed over a soft pillow covered with a net attached to the roof on top of a white pedestal.The contents within the carriage where illuminated by two candles that lay on either sides of the carriage.Although the carriage didn't tumble over during the raid,Astaroth stood frozen in thought of how the scroll tumble over as the cart was speeding.He then broke from his daydreaming when he looked at his blue hands chuckled. 

Astaroth:(Smirks while looking at his hands)Supernatural powers are tight!!!! 

He broke the net that covered the scroll on the pillow and grabs the scroll.He reached for the seal to open it,but he then stopped after an immoral thought came to his mind. 

Astaroth:You know,i'll let the queen open this first,i mean he does owe me a smooch for this so i have to make sure it's well earned.(Blushes) 

He exited the carriage,looking confident 

Astaroth:Well,that was fun.You,(looks at Hezron) carry your napping friend back to Ehud,And tell him(ehud) that im watching him.Also tell him I said hello,it'll be rude to not offer salutations.Boys

Astaroth commanded his antichrist minions 

Astaroth:carry these lucky sons of biscuits back to the new world. Congratulations boys,the world just became your paradise,time to have some fun. 

The antichrist morphed back into pillars of dust and fused into a bigger structure that engulfed the 

Astaroth:Lucky Bastards(Whispers).

He looks at Hezron and Reuben 

Astaroth:Well,i'll be going now. 

He walks off,but then looks back at them. 

Astaroth:Thank you,for your involuntary co-operation. 

He walks away but then stops again when he hears Reuben grunting,he looks back,exasperated. 

Astaroth:Ohh goodie,you're awake now(Sarcastic),ookay just say what you gotta say quickly budy cause i don't have all day.   
Reuben:(tired,injured voice)Your kind,you kind is a abomination to humanity.   
Astaroth:Oh yeah,well i can't wait to see the "Abomination" you will become after Ehud sees how big of a failure you are,Mr Protagonist sir.   
Hazron:This isn't over.You won't get away with this.   
Astaroth:Ahh so now it's the heroes who are monologueing,how ironic

He whispers.He then examines him perplexingly.

Astaroth:You know,you remind me of Eglon,without the coolness. Well chee hoo. 

He evaporated back into a pillar of blue dust and took to the sky,leaving Reuben and Heblon behind.

Reuben:(Struggling voice)don't worry,we'll get him next time. 

Reuben said as he struggled to get his weakened body up 

Hezron:That's not what worried about,i'm worried about what he said,how are we gonna explain this.   
???:You don't have to

A woman's voice proudly proclaimed from a distance.She had a soothing yet uplifting voice that was highly pitched.She also had honey cool under tone skin,ocean blue protruding eyes,and a small button nose.

???:he already knows 

They both looked at her with a flabbergasted expression.

???:And he forgives you.(Warm Smile) 

Reuben lies back down,relieved,Hezron looks at her with a smile on his face 

Hezron:Deborah?(happily)   
Deborah:Come on,let's get you guys home,there are things we need to discuss.  
Hezron:Things?,regarding what?  
Deborah:The michaelite.

THE END


	3. LIFE ON BOTH WORLDS

LIFE ON BOTH WORLDS  
THERE 21st CENTURY WAS A SIMPLER TIME,A TIME WHEN MIRACLES,PROPHETS AND DEMONS HAD FADED INTO A MYSTERY,HUMANITY'S BELIEF IN SUPERSTITION WAS JUST A QUESTION,BLUR AND NEARLY EXINCT.BUT NOW,SUPERSTION HAS RETURNED,GREATER THAN EVER,BUT NOT IN THE FORM OF AN ANSWER TO OUR QUESTION,BUT AS A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH.  
Astaroth,after his successful mission,that required terrifying a few judges despite already terrorising them,Astaroth was souring through the sky above the london industrial sector of 'salvation inc' in his dust-pillar form,dodging the sky scrapers that reached his altitude.Sounds of praises and ornament echoed below him as he flew past his admiring fans.He got bored all of a sudden and decided to just go full speed.In about 12 minutes he was at the center of the pacific ocean,then he dived straight towards it at high speeds.He swam all the way to the bottom where he flashed out a brightly glowing star symbol from his hand.This was to signal the guardian antichrists about his arrival.They all lit up,revealing themself and a path that led to the cave that housed the only passage to their pocket-dimension.He swam along the path created by the glowing bodies of the antichrist,recieving praises and signals of respect from the antichrist,even noticing a few female antichrists blushing.He finally went into the cave where there was a magically bound door.The ominous nature of the door lay within the snake symbols carved onto the door's edges accompanied by the door's enchanting structure,size and the macabre noises it made as the antichrist drew closer to it.Fully aware of this doors mechanism and functionality,Astaroth perfomed the required lidnear incantations to unlock it.However,instead of opening, Astaroth physical imbodiment was warped into light and sucked in through the door's keyhole.Astaroth was then transported to a fantasy realm full of colourfull beings souring through the sky,visually appealing medieval style houses,an orange twillight sky.And a gigantic castle that covered and entire mountain range,he flew towards the castle doorway,which was guided by two giant humanoid figure.Aware of his presence and stature,these monstrous imbodiments unhesitatingly opened the door for him.As he walked past the now opened doorway,Astaroth recieved praises and royal greetings from the antichrists who passed him.He ended up walking past Vile,a fifth level antichrist,who is two levels below him.  
Vile:Astaroth!!   
Astaroth:Oh how's it going vile?   
Vile:Mondays(Sigh).   
Astaroth:Tell me about it.I didn't even get a challenge today,axcept for that......(enturrupted).   
Vile:Ooop let me guess,he tried to banish you again did'nt he.What a sucker(smirks)  
Astaroth:Tell me about it.  
Vile:So,you got anything plans for today?   
Astaroth:Well not really,I was just gonna deliver this to the queen then maybe have a chat with my royal frenemies. ohh(Realise) right,i forgot to tell you,today i initiated two desgrunkled pushovers,and even better(leans towards doug's ear and whispers)they are freaking judges.   
Vile:(Suprised)Get out!   
Astaroth:I'm serious man,my minions are sending them to the royal order as we speak.  
Vile:Awesomeness(Modesty,Nod),so you gonna give em the tour tommorow,it is ritualistic after all.   
Astaroth:I guess.Hey you should come with me.  
Vile:Whaa..(Wonder)  
Astaroth:Come with me.You could give em some of that Vile vibe.  
Vile looks at him sternly.  
Vile:Vile vibes?(Confusion)  
Astaroth:Yeah vile vibes,ya know,that thing you do to keep my army in line.  
Vile:What are you talking about?  
Astaroth:The thing that made me select you as my second in command.  
Vile:On humans?I don't know,won't that like kill em.  
Astaroth:Oh come on,just because it made two antichrist from the fourth level faint does'nt mean it can hurt humans.  
Vile:I'm pretty sure it does.(Sarcasm),and besides,i'll be busy tommorow.  
Astaroth:Wha.. who gave you the task?(Yell;Confusion)  
Vile:You,you did!!  
Astaroth:Okay fine,you're releaved from your task.Now are you coming with me tommorow or not.  
Vile:Hmmm..(Wondering),fine,but only if you promise to take me to that Astral stand in italy,cause that sauce is truly out of this world.See what I did there.  
Astaroth:Dude,that's literally the slogan of the entire Astral food brand.  
Vile:Well,i like to think that art is open to interpretation.  
Astaroth:That's not even......you know what,fine,we'll go to your dumb stand.  
Vile:Okay then.So see at 9 tommorow morning?  
Astaroth:Deal!  
They shake hands.   
Astaroth:Ohh,I better be going,oh else i'ld be late for my date.   
Vile:Who's the lucky girl?  
Astaroth:You'll never believe me if i told you.So how do I look.  
Vile:Wonderous,now go get her,whoever she is.   
The two part ways,leaving the other antichrist astonished at how the strongest third level antichrist could have such informal conversations with a lower level antichrist,let alone one who serves under him.Some antichrist even got jealous of not being under Astaroth's command.He then goes futher into the castle.The number of antichrists in the castle gradually decreasing as he went foward untill he came across the royalty potion of the castle,where only members of the third order and above could enter,he door automatically opens for him to reveal what looks like a lounge with 9 antichrist sitting there(lounging) and watching TV.They all turn towards him,giving him non-stella reviews with their stare,probably because of jealousy.  
Astaroth:Hello friends!!!  
Deumos:Hello Astaroth(Excited,She is yellow)  
Caym(Green):Shut up you dimwitted embisille.  
Astaroth:Ohh come on now Cammie,are you seriously that jealous of me,buddy.(hold him by the shoulder)  
Caym:Get of me,ohh i'll kill you.  
Astaroth:Yeah,you wish you could.(laughs,lets go of him)  
Caym:(Grunts).  
Astaroth:(looks at percifar)Oh hello there Gwenpool(crosses his arms)maximum effort?  
Percifar:Reap off?  
Astaroth:Hmm,I see who you're a ball of sunshine,as always(mummures to the side of his mouth)  
Percifar:(Grunts)  
Astaroth:Anyway,I bought you a gift from the surface(takes out a small piece of paper)It's a letter of grattitude,from a lady.A married lady.You know,the one whose husband you flirted with.There's even a potrait of you and if i'm being honest,it's the most accurate version of you i have ever seen.(He hands her the paper,she unfold the paper and reads it inwardly).  
The first part of the letter has a picture of percifar's face pasted onto the body of a donkey.The note under it reads.  
"Hello tweet,just wanted to say thank you for ruining my life and marriage by not giving you what you so dearly want,but by giving you,what you undoubtedly deserved.Oh and another thing,before you start complaining about the picture,just be grateful I didn't put it at the other end,where it truly belongs.Yours greatfully,Amanda"  
Percifar:Ookay is this supposed to be a joke or an insult.  
Astaroth:Well malady,think of it this way.If an insult is a joke that's mearnt to be taken seriously,and a joke is an insult that's mearnt to be taken lightly,then the only sense that comes out of this is how your dumbass perceives it.  
Percifar:Whatever roast king.We all know your twisted words are mearnt to be nothing but senseless rambling.  
Astaroth:Whatever you say pinky,what i do know however,is that things only begin to make more sence when they are literally turned upside down,like the heart emoji that looks like an actual monkey's behind.A location in you that no man can resist.  
Percifar:Touche(sarcastic)  
Astaroth:You're welcome(Winks),now if you excuse me,i'm gonna be on one of my casual hangouts with the queen.  
Eurynome(Red):Ohh you mean the ones that don't exist(Joking)  
Astaroth:Well bruv,like a wise lady once said "whatever"(Mocking).Well chee hoo.(Astaroth rushes to the throne room)  
Aggaroth:Man,this guy is the worst.  
Gaap(Black):A jester in desguise.(Anger)  
Fufur(Orange):Just because he's cool and awesome,he thinks he could be a meanie.  
Gaap:Percy,what do you have to say about that degenerate?  
Percifar looks down angrily while crossing her fingers,she sighs,blushes and smirks.  
Pecrifar:He's not that bad.  
Aggaroth:Exactly(pauses),wait what?  
Inside a slightly dark room illuminated by oil lamps,a small girl crawls out of a single bed.She yawns lightly.A loud crackling voice calls out from outside the room.  
???:Tal!!!!  
She slowly gets up,walks towards a draw,takes out a coffee mug and walks towards a water tank with a tape attached to it.She fills the coffee mug with with water.She goes in front of a mirror to brush her teeth.After a minute and a half of brushing,she rinses her mouth with the water.The girl is a 12 year old Assyrian,with green,emerald eyes,a small button nose and fairly long white hair.The crackling voice grows louder.  
???:Tal!!!!  
Girl:Ohh boy,here she goes again(worried)  
She rushes back to the tank to fetch more water she uses some of the water to wash her face.She then dips her hands in the water and runs her hands through her hair.She then took out a small comb and used it to comb her hair slowly with it.The elderely lady finally snaps out.  
???:Oh for goodness sake Talitha,would you just come out already?  
Talitha:Okay,i'll be out in a minute aunt Hannah.  
Hannah:Well young lady, if your lazy prophetess butt isn't out here in 30 seconds then i'm gonna eat your breakfast.  
Talitha looks at the mirror and sighs.  
Talitha:Mondays am I right(sarcastic).  
She then leaves the room,where Hanna is waiting for her.She greets her like an overly optimistic child.  
Talitha:Hello aunt Hannah,what ya doing?  
Hannah:Yeah yeah i'm still alive,now come on,the others are waiting for you,there are things we need to discuss.  
Talitha:Wait,they're here?(Happiness)  
Talitha and Hannah walk together walk together within the peacefull rebellion settlement simple known as "Rajah".The settlement is full of culturally diverse and religiously pious people who refuse to follow the laws of Salvation Inc that don't permit cultural diversity.The village is nothing less of a naturalistic haven,it is big enough to fit a majority.There are streams of water,fruit-bearing trees,fertile soils for agriculture and so much more.However,because the rebellion is detached from Salvation Inc,they do not have access to technological advancements that were brought forth by Salvation Inc.They only have a few remnants of technology from the 21 century.However,these technological and democratic deficiencies have inspired these different religions to call of their disputes and find way to coexist peacefully with each other.Talitha,being the little girl she was,was constantly gazing at everything she can lay her eyes on.In all honesty,her sense of curiousity was one of earth's greatest wonders.Those who have grown fund of her doubt if she is what the high order proclaim.They view her charecter as "unsuited for someone with such a "grand title".However,what she marvels at most,is the dome shaped mystical barrier that enclosed the entire complex.The width of the barrier is too big for anyone to recognise the boaders of the village easily,but its glowing spheretical specticle can be seen glistening up above her.This finally forces her to ask a question that she has asked more than any man could count.  
Talitha:Aunt Hanna,please tell me how the domes were formed again?  
Hannah:Ohh come on,i've told you about a million times already.  
Talitha:Oh pretty please?(Insist),just one last time.I promise I wont ask again.  
Hannah:Okay fine,if you insist.  
Hanna's face transitions into one with a stern and serious look.  
A long time ago,during biblical days,Ahab and Jezebel sought to slaughter all of God's prophet and people.This forced a majority of fearfull Israelites to submit to the rule of Jezebel.Fortunately,Elijah was able to hide a portion of prophets in caves,where they would'nt be found.After the age of Ahab was gone,Elijah was taken up to heaven.However Elisha,Elijah most trustfull apprentice,was rewarded with twice the potion of Elijah's strength.This made Elisha the most powerfull prophet on earth and also the second Michaelite,who could harness the power of all seven archs.With Gabriel's power,Elisha was able to pierce through the fabric of time,and what he saw there,was devastating. Millions of believers had been slaughtered and the world was overrun by wickedness and evil.Inspired by what his master did,Elijah decided to go forward in time and create evil repellent barriers across the world using chaos that are able to incinerate any pestillent force at a 50 meter radius.After Eliisha went back to his timeline,he informed a large number of people from different beliefs across the globe about the dispicable monstrosity that was to arrive in the later future,he told them to inform the rest of the world,but also to twist it into different versions so as to trick the future enermies into calling it nothing but forklore.And thanks to Elisha and God's grace,we are now preserved in these barriers.Protected from the clutches of evil.Awaiting the arrival of the new michaelite,well that was before you came along.And that my dear,is how the barriers where formed.  
Talitha:Pheew,I forgot how scary this is,but i you sure it's me you're looking for.  
Hannah:My dear,trust me when I say we are more than sure.  
Talitha:And the seven?  
Hannah:As you know they are currently 6 prophets in the world .you,Abel the gabrielite,Adbeel the azraelite,Ephraim the Urielite,Miriam the Chamuelite and Lily the Arielite.The raphaelite however is to only appear when God returns to create a new universe,and set us all free.  
Talitha:Yeah,yeah final hour, i know.I just hope he could be here though.(Frown)  
Hanna touches her shoulder.  
Hanna:Hey.  
Talitha looks at her with sad puppy eyes.  
Hannah:Cheer up.And besides,all of them have been brought here to discuss the next step.  
Talitha:What steps?  
Hannah:Err..your purpose.  
Talitha:Wait,what do you mean our purpose?(Fright)  
Hannah:We'll discuss it when we're...ohh look we're already.  
They finally reach the village terminus that is composed of monks,ornaments,hymms and prayerfull chants and no markets.They walk into the central gathering temple where religious laws are formed and astablished.And also where the sabbath day is honoured.As they are walking inside the temple,a boy runs towards them and calls Talitha.  
???(MASC):Hey Talitha!  
Talitha,who is currently holding Hannah's hand,decides to let go and chase after the young boy.  
Talitha:Abel!!  
Abel the Gabrielite is a 14 year old Ethopian Dannite Jew with brown hazel eyes,small but curled up hair and a faint but visible moustache.Talitha proceeds to hug him tightly,the force of her impact causes both of them to fall to the ground.  
Talitha:It's so good to see you!!!  
Abel:Good to see you too Tal.  
Talitha says this as she tears up slightly in joy.Abel just smiles slightly.After greeting each other,they both stand up and dust each other off.However,in the process of doing that,they are suddenly knocked back into the ground by other 2 peers,the 2 who refused to join the group hug found it immature.Among the 2 that didn't join the group hug,one was reading syriac scriptures and demonology while the other was revising greek and latin philosophy.The gang finally entered the libary room where the two bookworms where reading.They 4 loudmouths were making so much noise that Hanna had to excuse the other judges,priest and monks who were in the room.The 2 bookworms were distracted and they decided to just close their books.One went out and took a large cotton flux.Here broke it into four pieces and gave two to his other friend to cover his ears.That however did not stop the discord sounds of the other four to stop,they continued shouting happily and laughing,even Hannah couldn't stop them.  
All of a sudden,Deborah enter and the noise stopped.Finally allowing Hanna to sigh in relief and relaxation.The two kids removed the cotton flux from their ears.They all decided to go and sit down together quitely.Deborah however just stands in front of them and gives them a quick smirks.  
Deborah:Hello children.

Meanwhile,back in the antichrist kingdom,the notorious Astaroth entered the throne room.Where Asmodion and Ezreabel sat.Astaroth walks towards them and kneels down in respect.  
Astaroth:Greetings,your greatness.  
Ezreabel:Astaroth,did you accomplish your task?  
Astaroth:I did your grace  
Ezreabel:And the parcel?  
Astaroth:Here it is your honour,sealed and unopened  
He stretches out his hand,the scroll immediatley appeares in his hand and floats to Ezreabel's hand.She examines it and passes it on to Asmodion,who also examines it without opening it,none of the twins opened it.Asmidion,decided to place the scroll at the center of the crowns,where it elavates and floats upwards.  
Asmodion:Okay,well done warrior,you may leave now.  
Astaroth:(Smirkes while still smilling)What about my reward?  
Asmodion:And what reward would that be.  
Astaroth:A kiss?  
Asmodion:Hmmm,fluttered(sarcastic)but i only prefere those who are short,witty with X chromosomes only.  
Astaroth:Wait wha.... no gross.I was talking about the queen,she's the one who owes me a kiss.  
Ezreabel:Yes brother,it's kinda obvious.(turn to Astaroth),so, you want my kiss don't you?  
Astaroth:Yes.Please.  
Ezreabel:(She thinks for a moment),well then come and take it.  
Astaroth:Actually,I would prefere it if you gave it to me.  
Ezreabel look at Asmodion who isn't actually paying attention,then looks back at Astaroth.She stands up from throne,walks towards Astaroth,bends downwards,reaches for his right hand and puts it on her shoulder,then she grabs his left hand and puts it on her hip.She then draws closer to him and gives him a 30 second long kiss.Asmodion,who is still sitting on the throne,looks away and sighs.Ezreabel releases Astaroth from the kiss.  
Ezreabel:So,are you satisfied now?  
Astaroth:Very(brainwashed).Okay gotta go now.I'll catch you later.  
As Astaroth was about to touch the door,Ezreabel calls him  
Ezreabel:Ohhh Astaroth(Seduction)  
Astaroth:Yes my queen.  
Ezreabel:Let's keep this as our little secret.  
Astaroth exits the room,leaving behind a blushing ezreabel with an evil grin and a bored out Asmodion with a look of exasperation on his face.  
Asmoday:Ohh for the love of grimm.(Annoyed)  
Ezreabel:Brother,be nice.(smoothly)  
Asmoday:Ohh spare me your false kindness sister you can't tell me he isn't annoying.  
Ezreabel:Well,i can't say I agree with you on that one.Plus we might wanna keep him on our good side,we don't want him to end up like Eshor.  
Asmodion:Eshor was already out of his mind to begin with.  
Ezreabel:You don't know that.  
Asmodion:Ohh really,who knew that an seclusive, suicadal, soppy, introverted miniac would one day loose his mind and soul to the rebellion.  
Ezreabel:Jeez Louis,we got rid of him,we shuttured his horrible existence so can we stop talking about it!!  
Asmodion:He was my personal student.(modest)  
Ezreabel:And so is Astaroth to me!so putting him in charge of Eshor's men would be fair now would'nt it.  
Asmodion:Fine,but do you admit he's a nincampoop?  
Ezreabel:Yes.  
Asmodion:Thank you!And what about his romantic status?  
Ezreabel clutches her hand together ,looks downwards to conceal a small blush from her face.  
Ezreabel:He's not that bad.(Chuckle)  
Asmodion:Oh for good.. you have got to be kidding me!!!

THE END


	4. Welcome To Salvation Inc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astaroth and Vile give the judges a tour packed with hilarious dialogue,the scroll is finally opened and the title of it's message is read out. A devastating plot is revealed by Deborah.Read on to find out what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have waited patiently,thank you,here is the next chapter, i hope it was worth the wait.

WELCOME TO SALVATION  
INC  
It was the on the 26th of April. Judge Deborah decided to call at the dorm of village rajah in Whales to discuss an important matter that involved particular plans and instructions involving the retrieval of the scroll by the antichrists and how it involves them moving forward. All the seven young prophets were present, along with 20 judges who are known to be the strongest in Rajah, with Deborah being the 21. A few scribes and priest who catered for the religious procedures and doctrines of the dome where present as well. There was some mild noise from the malignantly large crowd. However, silence dominated the entirety of the meeting area when Deborah stood up, as this signaled that the meeting had officially begun.

After a brief moment of silence:

Deborah: Thank you all for coming here, now we all know why i called you here. So I'll try to make it brief. As we all know something happened today that could not be ignored. Reuben, do you mind.

Reuben: Toda Raban Maanhyg

Toda Raban is thank you in Hebrew and a Maanhyg is a general. Deborah nodded with agreement.

Reuben: Greeting my fellow brethren, today I witnessed something beyond mere nightmares. We were supposed to deliver an important scroll from the dorm of "Kareema" in Assyria. Ehud had put me in charge of the trip. The journey was supposedly going to take two months, but we knew it would take longer with the antichrist always on our tails. Fortunately, all our man was capable and we were able to prevail against every antichrist attack. Everything was going smoothly as the journey progressed. However, all we did was delay the inevitable.

Abel: What happened?

Reuben: The parcel was retrieved by the antichrist yesterday, and there was nothing we could do to retrieve it.

Micah: Well, you can't blame yourself for what happened, a journey this long could tire anyone out so it would be understandable if you didn’t have enough strength.

Micah was a scribe.

Reuben: That is what i could've have said if it was the case. You see, the antichrist decided to raid us while we were sleeping, luckily our lookout Thomas, our lookout judge was able to sense their incoming presence, because we were at haste, we didn't have time to fixate the wheels into the carriage properly. Even

though that didn’t contribute to the raid, I'm still haunted by the thought that I could have done better. I am a Samal, it's a title that bears responsibility like all titles of leadership and I failed miserably at it. Now because of me ....

Reuben voice crackled with sadness and sorrow until he couldn’t help but burst into tears. Hezron tried to comfort him, along with the scribes and the priest. The adolescent prophets could not do anything but look down with sad and broken expressions on their faces.

Reuben: Thank you all for you comforting words, but how can I forgive myself if two of loyal man died gruesomely while three were overcome by fear of death.

Leum: What?  
Reuben: After Jamal and Benjamin's death, Thomas and Jason's fear of treacherous sight provoked them into forced them into the hands of evil. They joined the new world order, now those evil scoundrels are going to celebrate two occasions...

He voices transitioned into that of an enraged person.

Reuben: The first day antichrist retrieved an ancient scroll from capable hands and the first time two people from amoung the selected cowered unto damnation.

Deborah walks over to him.

Deborah: You cannot blame yourself for such decisions, Thomas and Jason always were traitorous to begin with, they made their choice and you had nothing to do with it. You played your part and you did well, so do not weep.

Reuben sighs as he spirit is elevated by the words of comfort from his leader. He then looked into her eyes with an honest and mildly concerned expression, which Deborah returned with a comforting look.

Reuben:Then tell me, Maanhyg, And what about faithful Benjamin, and loyal Jamal. Would you say they chose their fate as well.

The Reuben looked back down. There was a moment of silence before Deborah spoke again.

Deborah:Yes, I would, especially since they were only ones who were fully aware about the agenda of the shipment, and it turned out as they had invisioned.

Reuben:What, are you telling me that this trip was vague, that they was no failure, all of those was a hoax?

Deborah:No.

Reuben:Then please, Maanhyg, explain to me what was the point of all this, what was it that happened today.

Deborah:What THE LIGHT ordained.

Reuben looked back at her, confused by her words

It's now the 24th of April morning in the city of London inc. The two antichrist Astaroth and Vile are standing in the long cues of one of the fast food stands of Astral, a worldwide popular fast food brand across the entire map of Salvation Inc,which was basically 76% of the entire world. As antichrist, they should be examplary to the people of the world order by abiding by the rules like everyone else. Vile on one hand, is exited and the trying to explaining a joke to Astaroth, and Astaroth seemed to be very impatient and annoyed.

Vile: ...and then I was like hey!, you get your kite!! , when you get the kite!!, now take a seat, and then she literally took the seat and ran with it. I had to chase her throughout the entire realm to get it back. Man teaching 20th level yellow antichrist how to normalise is like willingly selling your soul to the God of stupidity,who happens to be a thing. But you gotta give them   
some credibility for their speed, I mean being outrun by some child-like teenager who's carrying a chair is really a big feat. *sighs*, Jessy is one heck of a girl she is?

Astaroth:If you like her so much, why dont you marry her.

Vile:Ohh shut up man, you're crazy. Although

Astaroth:Ohh for grimm's sake.

Vile:What is it now?

Astaroth:"What is" is that you brought us all the way here to some dum fast food stand, where we have to stand in this large stupid ass crew filled with people who are too fat because they come here too much because they can't even burn their excess fat by cooking at home.Just look at that guy,I can't tell if he's one person or not,cause he sure looks like a group hug,it's like that sexy chubby ninja cover page from 21st century South Africa that gave little children nightmares for days.

Astaroth yells this out loud that the crowd of people overheard him, there were a few seconds of silence until Vile spoke out. He gives a forced laugh as a drop of sweat becomes visible in his face.

Vile:Ehhh, don't mind him now, he's just going through a crazy phase,trust me you don't wanna know.

As he is speaking ,a citizen who was seated down eating a McGuffin spoke up angrily

Citizen 1:Yes we do actually. Tell us what craziness could you antichrist have to go through to insult such a high class food astablishment with it's esteem customers?

Astaroth gives him a stern look.

Astaroth:Esteem.

He says sarcastically.Vile interferes.

Vile:Astaroth, shut up dude.

He whispered this in his ear angrily, then turned towards the man giving him a cringy awkward smile.

Vile:Ahh well, you see sir, I'm not supposed to tell you this buut, he's going through a normal growth stage. It's a very stressfull stage which I'm sure all parents can relate too.

Astaroth:Where are going with this man.

Vile:I said shut up.

Astaroth whispered to him in concern and Vile responded angrily, then he turned back to the obese citizen with a fake smile.

Citizen:And that will be.

Vile:Puberty.

Astaroth:Dude!!!!!!!

The whole crowd that was listening along with the citizen felt disgusted after hearing this, the people who were in front of the line decided to live, living Astaroth and Vile in the front.

Astaroth:Nice save, genious.

Vile:Hey, at least we're in front now, so be gratefull. Okay? 

Astaroth:Just order your goddamn food already.

They walk toward the Optimistic Cashier who has a terrifying large smile on her face.

Cashier:Welcome to Astral Takeaways, where every bite is out of this world. May I take your order please.

Vile:Of course dear, I'ld like to order 3 large meals with extra fries, three traditional 21st century taccos, 5 pieces of drumstick and a regular coke, ohh also feel free to go nuts with the special burger sauce.

Cashier:Will do. 

She hands vile a reciept with the order number on it then went on to sit down. Vile grabs it politely before winking at the cashier and walking away.

Vile:Thank you for orderi...

Vile:Don't mention it love.

Vile says this as he walks to a table. The cashier looks at him with a comforting smile

Cashier:Such a nice fellow.

The young cashier then looked at Astaroth who was basically bored out of his mind.

Cashier: And what about you, my good man.

Astaroth sighs.

Astaroth:Errr.. I guess I'll have the morning meal with an order of fries and a cupochino, please.

Cashier:Okay sir, here is your reciept, and we hope you enjoy your time here.

Astaroth nods agreably at the cashier and turns back. He decides to look back at the cashier before taking a step towards Vile.

Astaroth:This is your first day here isn't it.

Cashier:Actually it's my third. I know what you're gonna say. This job breaks a lot of people,but you don't have to worry about me, I'll always be good ol Suzie.

Astaroth leans closer to him and says...

Astaroth:Give them a chance.

He gives her a smirk before walking towards vile. The cashier is left amazed, she then says something inwadly.

Cashier:Why do I like that adorable jerk?

After a few minutes, Astaroth and Vile's food was ready for them and they were eating. Astaroth was eating at regular pace while Vile was eating so fast, those who noticed hiim thought he wasn't even chewing the food. Astaroth had finished his "egg burger" and was slowly eating his fries while staring at his friend whose eating methods broke the laws of composure and dignity. He then turns around to notice the cashier who was looking lovestruck towards Vile. He used grimm's eyes to see what magical mishap was affecting her. He then turned towards vile sarcastically.

Vile:What ?

Astaroth:Did you put a love charm on her?

Vile:Can i help it if i'm classy.

Astaroth diminutively raise his eyebrows. Vile finally give in and sighs.

Vile:What gave it away? Did you use grimm's eyes.

Astaroth:Well I suspected something when you winked at her, but sure, grimm's eyes too.

Vile:Creepy grimmite

Astaroth:Hey!!, don't forget you're a grimmite too.

Grimm:Yep, and that's why you're my best friend, please don't take it out, I totally dig her.

Astaroth snaps his fingers, and the cashier is free from the charm. She shakes her head in confusion before looking foward sternly.

Vile:Ohhh man.

Astaroth:Okay first of all, i'm the classy one. And secondly, you really did'nt have to cause she already likes you.

Vile:What?

Astaroth:When I pierced through her soul, i saw that she has a fantastical side.

Vile:Soooo...

Astaroth:Can't you see, she likes myth and magic forklore. a.k.a you.

Vile:You're bluffing.

Astaroth:Okay, $10 if i can get her to give you her number.

Vile thinks hard on this bet before agreeing.

Vile:*sigh* whatever, work your magic.

Astaroth:Watch and learn doug.

Vile:Don't call me that.

Astaroth walked up to Suzie and they each greeted each other, as they were talking, Vice noticed Astaroth looking at him for a moment. As Astaroth turned his head around, Suzie looked at Vice and waved at him. He waved back. After a brief moment, Astaroth comes back smilling. He sat at his table and held his cuppuccino to his chin while looking at Vile.

Vile:So what'd she say?

Astaroth hold his index finger for a few seconds before closing it to fist his hand. At that very second, Suzie walks up to Vile carrying a napkin.

Suzie:Okay sir, here's your serviette.

She hands him a small folded napkin, she then crosses her arms together nerviously before awkwardly dashing towards the counter.

Vile:Really.

He spoke sarcastically.

Astaroth:Open it.

Vile opened the napkin to see a phone with the name "Suzzie Brown" circled above it.

Astaroth:I told you.

Vile:You rock man.

Astaroth:You know it dude.

He looks at the counter to see Suzie signaling him to call her, and he waves back confidently in agreement. As they were sitting, a bunch of children came to them asking for signature from Astaroth. As they were talking, a group of 5 warped teenage girls came and surrounded Astaroth. Most of them where in in their phones, they were wearing black outfits, lipsticks. Their creepy nature scared away the children. One of them was reading a teenage romance book with picture of a vampire and a hairy lady kissing. She didn't pay attention to the rest of the monotone teenagers who were with him. This was truly one of the most weirdest conversations in the world. Most of the questions they were asking him were regarding death and the afterlife.

Teenage 1:Is it true that you can pierce through the souls of people. Do you mean it in the literal sense, like, you can slice it apart or just look inside it?

Astaroth:Both.

Teenage 2:What's the difference between the afterlife, astral plain and the forth dimension

Astaroth:Nothing,they're all the same thing.And the afterlife is not a place, it's an era.

Teenage 3:Is it true you're able to pierce through my soul,if so can you irradicate the darkness within.

Astaroth:I am not going to do that.

He says softly with a smile planted on his face.

Teenage 3: *sigh*

Teenager 4, who was reading the vampire novel finally stepped forward and asked a question.

Teenage 4:Hello Astaroth sir, can i ask a question. Do vampire actually exist.

Astaroth:Did, in a period called medieval.

Teenager 4:Oh my gosh, really, what'd they look like.

Astaroth looked up as his mind entered into a montage of demonic being with wings invading villages and sucking the blood of people while also tearing them apart. She then looks at the girl and her novel in concern.

Astaroth:What's your name?

Teenage 4:Err Alexa, but you can call me Zoe, that's my second name.

Astaroth:Well, Zoe what's the name of that book you're reading.

Zoe:Ohh this is the fourth installation of "monsters with hearts". It's about a wolf and a vampire who decide to put aside their traditions to be with each other. It's truly romantic.Mythical beasts have such an erotic novelty,don't you agree?

Astaroth looks to his left, gritting his teeth out of shear cringiness as Zoe clutches his novel.

Astaroth:Anyway, seeing how you like this novel so much, I think it's for the best if I just leave you in the dark.

Zoe:Ohh come on, you think i can be broken that easily by the truth, I mean how bad can it be.

Astaroth:You don't wanna know.

Zoe:At least just give me a discription.

Astaroth:You want a brief discription?

He asked sternly.

Zoe:Yeah

Astaroth:Okay, do you see that smooth pale face on the cover page of your book ?

Zoe:Yeah?

She responds suspiciously.

Astaroth:Well imagine if the skin was replace by the outer epidermal layer of a rotting scrotum after it has been dipped in baking powder and left to dry in the sun for two months, then replace the breath with the stench of a middle aged factory   
worker's armpit after 9 hours of work. Now imagine this creature sneeking into house with these ridiculously humongous teeth that dampened by salivary substance that look like secretions from a woman v...

Zoe:Okay!! I think i have heard enough for today. So are you sure they are this bad.

Astaroth:What noo..

Zoe sighs in relief.

Astaroth:They're a thousand times more worse.

With a terrified expression, Zoe dropped the book and slowed walked to a nearby table. Vile leaned closer to Astaroth's.

Vile:Nice same weirdy.

Astaroth:Whatever at least I warned her.

As they were busy talking talking and arguing with each other. Thomas and Jason entered the building. Astaroth who was trying his best to avoid the rumbling between Vile and the teenagers noticed them.

Astaroth:Finally.

He whispered.

Astaroth:Hey Vile, time to good.

He said while while pointing at the judges, who where now aproaching the two dining antichrists. They finally arrived at the antichrists' table.

Tom:Hello err lord Astaroth.

Astaroth:Ohh, don't worry about that, you can just call me Astaroth, you're Thomas, right?

Thomas:Yeah how did you kn..

Astaroth:Your hair,the og disciple used to shave his as well. Come on Vile, time to go. Ohh and hello Jason.

Jason:Hey! why am i always the forgotten one?

Astaroth:Cause you never say anything. Now can we just start with this tourguide thing. We'll start with a skyview of london.

As they were leaving, Astaroth felt bad seeing Zoe sad and alone in the chair, it truly broke her to know that she has been romanticizing such indespicable monstrosities. Jason however, was immediatley taken up by her as he he could'nt help but stare at her consistently.

Astaroth:Hey Zoe.

Zoe:Hmmm?

Astaroth:Come tag along with us, we could use an insider's help with this here shindig.

She pauses for a very brief moment.

Zoe:Sure, whatever, it's not like i have anything left to live for.

They all went outside the building. The large heard of teenagers followed them to the exit. Astaroth told the judges, Zoe and Vile to hold unto him. The all fused into a blue pillar of dust and took off to the sky.

We shift back to the night right before tourguide. In the meeting. Deborah had just revealed something heart aching and troublesome to Reuben. After all the Reuben had to face, it was applicable for him to be furious, he had to suffer for what later turned out to be a giant hoax.

Deborah:What was supposed to happen.

Reuben:What? What do you mean that it was ordained?

Deborah:I'll exlplain from the beginning.

Hezron:Please do.

He said furiously.

Deborah:*sighs* Look, The day you left, Ehud had sent another shipment ahead, a letter containing explaination to things regarding a plan of some sort. A plan that would pave way to what he calls the ultimate freedom.

He signalled a priest who wasn't seated to hand her the letter. The priest took out a small A4 of paper from a setchel he was carrying and handed it to Deborah.

Deborah:This is the note that he sent me. It has everything you need to know.

Reuben:Everything, are you sure there isn't more we need to know.

Deborah:You know how Ehud is, he is a secretive person. You really think i would be able to get anything out of him.

Reuben looked downwards in anger. Deborah relates to her his pain and anger inwardly for a brief moment before openning the letter and reading it out loud.

Deborah:I will read it out.

"My fellow brethren, I am sure you're all aware of the tragidy that recently befell us today. I know that a few you are hurt by the unsheething behind it, some of you furious.And i cannot blame. Believe me if there was another way to do it, I would have taken it without a doubt but sadly there was non. Steps such as this require a certain sense of convinction, which is why my Lord commanded me to keep you in the dark untill what he had spoken unto me was fullfilled. Allow me to expagorate. A month before the journey,i had a vision. The Light revealed himself to me and told me that time was running out. And that bigger step had to be taken. He devised a plan that would involve my most loyal subject delivering a scroll to Britain with a handfull of Judges in his company. However there was a downside turn of events to this plan. God explained how as the judges drew closer to their destination, they would face many attacks from the antichrist untill suddenly the scroll is taken from them and sent to The Red Queen. He explained that this will involve the deaths of two honourable judges te cowering of one along with the reveal of two traitorous ones. Hearing this I begged Him for another way, a peaceful,more bloodless way. That is when he decided to explain to me the true purpose of this plan. He revealed to me that it was completely necessary for the scroll to fall into the hands of the antichrist. This was going to help turn the tide of this spiritual war for the better. As you know, the scroll contained secret to what the antichrist fear most. Them learning of this will strike fear and division, they would disloyalty and fear as a bloodthirsty side of jezebel is revealed to everyone, the new world order would tremble as antichrist begiin to flood the streets of Salvation Incernate at a global scale, this was not going to be possible if all the judges were aware of the plan, cause it was going to allow the antichrist t see what was truly happening, thereby hindering everything we have that was planned. I asked why that was necessary, and he told me that time was near, the day of Qiyamah, the gruesome day that marks the end of existence was near, and everything that would ressult of this plan will ensure it goes smoothly. My brethren, it is happening,there is no time to wait any longer, let us pull up our sleeves, cling unto that which we love, and celebrate. The day is coming, the day we have been longing for where we finally get to those we have lost return to us, a day were our loyalty will us crowns of victory, where we walk in green pasture, magnified by streams flowing with milk and honey, a paradise for all who seek beauty, a bed for those who seek sleep and retirement, a place filled void of malice and hypocrisy, diverse in his righteousness, flooding with nothing but precious ornaments, for a perfect people, a place where every person is a shoulder to cry on in distress, and a pillar of comfort for those who seek comfort, a better world, a better home, a new universe, born not from the rubbles of the old one. I hope this words may be of comfort to those who feel they have lost everything, hold strong, be courageous. I pray that God may give you inner will to push on and attain faith. And i pray that he may consolidate my faithfull servant Reuben, who has gone through so much in this treacherous journey. I also bring greetings to Deborah, my beloved, who is not here to scold me. Let the will of God be done. 

Yours sincerely (Ehud bin Dossary)

Rebecca:And that's basically how it goes.

Ephraim:Intriguing.

Abel:Oddly scanderlous.

Hezron:So it was all meant to be all this time.

Reuben:Yes, which means that I wasn't trustworthy enough and I was meant to be a pon.

Hezron:Reuben.

Reuben:I had to watch people die, if something this grand that required the death of noble people, people i grew with, renown night I considered as my own brothers.

Deborah:Reuben!!

Reuben:Tell me maanhyg, for what reason was I kept in the dark, was it really that necessary for me to be blinded from the truth. For me to be unaware,to risk leaving those dear to me. To leave my beloved behind in the name of an unecessary death?

Deborah:Reuben, listen to me.....

Reuben:I just don't understand why, am I not good enough. All the time i have spent under his leadership, have I not proven myself capable.

Deborah:That is not why...

Reuben:I think i need to be alone.

Reuben left the meeting, he rode a horse just to about half a mile away from the settlement, where he was still under the protection of the forcefield. He finally settled down in a small cliff like area, where he finally decided to sit astride on it edge and gaze upon the stars and the crescent moon above him. As he sat and reflected on what he just heard, Deborah and Hezron arrived to his company. As they approached the broken man, Deborah told Hezron to remain behind as she went and sat alongside him.

Deborah:Everything good soldier?

Reuben:You know it isn't.

Deborah:Look, Ehud is a pretty strange person, he doesn't open up to anybody, but you know in the end, he always has a reason for his action, sometimes they are good, some times they're bad. But trust me when i say ehud, didn't think you were useless when he kept it from you.

Reuben:He doesn't?

Deborah:Of course not, you cannot comprehend the amount of letters he has sent me. All of them talking about Reuben, the most loyal judge i have ever seen, full of courage and honour, voctorious in every way. Heck he even called you the son he's never had.

Reuben:He regards me as his son.

Deborah:Yes, and so do I

She says as she cuddles him.

Deborah:Although, I'm not thinking of adopting you or anything like that,you know, can't be team mummy at this age, nothing personal really.

Reuben laughed a little before his face his returned back to his saddened expressed that Deborah noticed.

Deborrah:However, judging by your facial expression i suppose that isn't the reason why you lashed out. It's Samantha isn't it. You were afraid you were gonna leave her behind.

Reuben:I never even got to hold her when we left, i was too eager to finish my mission that i didn't hesitate to leave.Even so, this job, this responsibility, it leaves you uncertain about your last moment, you never know when your turn may be.

Deborah:I know, more that you can imagine. All of us are afraid of either leaving or loosing the ones we love. There is always a sense of doubt that we face in every encounter with the antichrist. But you know what I do everytime when I face these these mental breakdowns

Reuben:What?

Deborrah:I ponder on the very basis of our existence. We are judges, we serve a purpose beyond physical comprehension, beyond complicated and mysterious, a purpose beyond time itself, one that would not let us lavish in darkness.When one draws nearer to his rest, destiny does not keep him in the dark. At least that's how it was for Jamal and Benjamin. 

Reuben:What do you mean?

Deborah took out another small piece of paper and handed it to Reuben, who slowly opened it. The first part of the letter consisted of three horizontally alligned signatures. The signatures belonged to Ehud, Jamal and Benjamin. The body of hte letter had three paragraphs, with each paragraph having a different writting style to indicate that the letter was indeed written by two people. Each paragraph, from the first to the last, was placed in the respective order of the signature. The first letter, that was written by Ehud stated.

"Reuben, if you're reading this letter, it means the truth has been revealed to you and you are left displeased. I have no words to defend myself, let alone the words to scold or antagonise you for your current state. Your emotions and personal gripes are well founded and justifiable, this journey brought you pain and suffering. I hope you understand that keeping you in the dark was the will of my Lord, if it was not so, I would have told you. I want you to also know that this does not mean he undermines you in any way, and neither do I. Of all the great judges I have had the privilege to command, you Reuben, are unlike any other, from your couragous and beastly spirit to your steadfast loyalty and faithfullness. We do not want you to fill guilty about these events, which is why I had two familiar assist me in writting this". 

The second paragraph, that belonged to Jamal, stated:

"Salaam Samal, I hope I would'nt waste time with formality, but, thank the almighty,Maanhyg took it upon himself to do so." 

Reuben slightly chuckles before proceeding with the letter

"Reuben, we knew what our fate would be in this trip,this is why Ehud so it suitable to tell me and Benjamin as well, and why we vowed to be the best companions in our final moments, we hope we did'nt disapoint, we just want you to know that it was an honour serving under you and that we will forever cherish always the wisdom and knowledge you've given us.In all the years we have served under you,we have never once questioned your methods, your ways were always well thought out and plausable,if,by the grace of the almighty,i manage to incarnate into the beyond,I will be sure to put in a good word for you in heaven." 

Reuben looked up with tears in his eyes.He opened his mouth and whispered 'they knew'.Deborah comforted him by holding his shoulder.He looked at her and she nodded,further confirming what he had just read.Filled with curiousity and subtle joy,Reube continued reading.

The last part of the letter,written by Benjamin,stated:

"Reuben,I'm pretty sure Jamal has explained everything,as always.All I wanted to tell you was that,well,as you know.Our enddraws near in this journey.I want you to know,as much as you considered me a brother,so did I.I have always seen you as not just the best Samal in the ranks,but also as the family I have never had,it would be more than an honour to die at your servitude,Samal,thank you for everything you've given me,and goodbye.Brother. 

Reuben paused for a moment.Deborah kept rubbing his shoulder when unexpectadley,Reuben hugged her tightly,with tears flooding in his eyes.

Reuben:Thank you.

Reuben whispered.Deborah who was suprised,smiled and hugged back.Hezron,who was watching from a distance,smiled happily,with a few tears of joy in his eyes.Reuben,who was now calm,returned with Deborah to the horses that were being watched by Hezron.Reuben approached Hezron and gave him a brotherly hug.

Hezron:How do you feel?

Reuben:Better than ever.

Deborah came and nugged their heads,they all groaned in humorous and humorous pain.

Deborah:Huh brotherhood,always adorable,come on,let's go back.They're waiting for us.

The three rode of peacefully to the meeting area.

We shift back to about 15 hours later,Astaroth and Vile have been taking the Judges and Zoe on a trip across great England,he first gave them a tour of the city of london,he also took them historic settlements like stonehenge and the remodelled BIG BEN tower.He then took them to the top of a skyscraper where he sat them down and explained a few things to them.

Astaroth:Okay listen up,mortal weirdos.

Zoe:Hey!!!

Astaroth:Except you Zoe.As you know Salvation Inc,also known as Salvation Incarnate,is not the enermy here.The goal of salvation inc is to build a better world,a world that everyone can appreciate,by wiping the norm that gave birth to the chaos of this world,Religion.

Zoe:Yeah!!!

Thomas and Jason looked at each other confused.

Astaroth:As we know,religion is folly,and downright abysimal.Despite constantly claiming to bring peace and harmony,it tends to reveal its true colours from time to time.Secret evil cultism and Senseless secrifices done by idol worshipers,ancient battles caused by the Jewish,Colonial raids and Political fabrications led by the Christians,Civil wars and suicadal assasinations led by Islamic orders,it is all connected and it says it all,religion is chaos.There is always strive,strive amoung it people,strive amoung itself.It is only recently that these religious orders "put aside" their destructive actions and make up a minscul version of what they call peace.But trust me,I have lived long enough to know that,these guys have no sense of direction,they'll do anything to continuously justify themselves,judging and condemning those they claim unrighteous,simply because they are not blinded by this great hoax.Luckily,Salvation came just in time to clense this senseless world they created,with our help,Salvation was able to create a world,where those who are diverse and wise can finallyy thrive without being judged or rediculed,a world where everyone can roam freely.No more harsh political laws and restrictions or moral judgement and condemnation,now people can coexist peacefully with each other.In a better world,an advance world,a world that will last forever.

Zoe:Preach!!!

Astaroth gives her a sarcastic stare.

Zoe:Sorry.

Astaroth:Anyway,now that we are done with this shindig,why don't we go have some fun.

Before they could leave,Thomas raised up his hands.Astaroth,with a exasperated voice,responded.

Astaroth:Yes,Tom,What is it?

Thomas:You said you stand against religion right?

Astaroth:Yeah?

Thomas:Well I was just wondering how it works with you guys,you know being antichrists and all.

Astaroth:Tha heck are you talking about man.

Thomas:Well you know,antichrists are a group of specific people,grouped together under a certain leadership with a function sustained with philosophy and myth,sort of like a delicious pan-cake except with,you know,spiritual sprinkles.

Astaroth:What?

Thomas:I mean how can you be against religion if antichrists themselve are a religion.

Astaroth:Who said we're a religion?

Thomas:Well,you certainly act like one.

Astaroth:Okay,are you gonna be like this for the whole trip,cause it sure looks that way?

Thomas:No.

Astaroth:Good cause you had me worried there.Now do me a favour,stop jumping to conclusion.Don't assume,got it?

Thomas:Sure.

Astaroth:Good,cause that just makes an ass out of you and me,okay?

Thomas:Okay,i get it,there's no need for butt puns.Let's just go already.

Astaroth:I'll try if you do,now come on,there's something I wanna show you.

Zoe:Are you talking about the...

Before she could finish,Astaroth interferred excitedly.

Astaroth:Yep,I'm talking about the fun zone.

Jason:What's the fun zone?

Zoe:Ohh you're gonna love this.

Zoe grabs Jason by the his left hand and rushed towards Astaroth,who instructed all four of them to bundle up.Astaroth stretches his hands towards all of them.They all vanished from the skyscraper and reappeared inside a blue lit video game archade.The are was packed with both teenagers and adults.

Each video game center was well managed and decorated with props for advertisement.They were consoles from both the 21st and 23th century.Some of the consoles where halographic.

There was one console in particular called "free zone".It consisted of a helmet that could transport a person's consiousness into an avater while his physical body lay same in a blue zero-gravitational sphere.The group however,despite all the sight seeing,decided to go to a gigantic area just at the end of the building called "THE FUN ZONE".

This was the biggest video game center in the city.Astaroth,Vile and Zoe all smirked boastfully when they saw the two judges's bewildered faces.They looked like they had just seen a miracle,although miraculous events were common to them,this was something they could not comprehend.

It was like they were free,they had never seen such wildness within people,they were used to a calm envirolment that coonsisted of calm,civilised people who were nice,soft and religiously pious.There were a few wild cards back in Kareema,but what they were seeing right now,was at a whole new level.

They even saw people kissing and cussing in public,something that was strickly prohibited in their world.The further the team went,the more the surprises kept growing.The advancement in technology and the carefree people in the archade kept on startling the judges to a point in which Astaroth started to find it rather old and creapy.He tried to eye both of them to stop,but only Jason was able to comply with the message.

Thomas on the other hand kept on looking untill a he was noticed by a few gamers who passed right next to him.Each of the gamers were wearing slick black costumes ad carrying guns,they also painted their faces to look like 20th century soldiers in a war zone.One of them,who looked like the oldest,saluted him before calling him cardet.The younger female just blew a kiss towards him right before winking and turning back.Thomas held his heart,he has never felt such a sence of freedom before,it was like he was in a cage for his entire life,and now he was set free.After that,he started walking proudly.Astaroth noticed and gave him a sarcastic stare.

Astaroth decided that the team spit up.Vile and Astaroth decided to go with Thomas and Zoe went with Jason.Astaroth and Vile went to the 21 ceuntury section,where Astaroth and Vile started explaining a few things about video games.

Astaroth:So do you get it now?

Thomas:Yeah sure.

Vile:Well that's reassuring.

Astaroth:Okay,since you're new to this here shindig,we're gonna start you off with a favourite of mine.

Vile:You mean GTA5?

Astaroth:One ond only.

Vile leans towards Thomas and whisperes in his ear.

Vile:Don't buy into it,it's not even a classic.

Astaroth:I heard that!!

He yelled sarcastically.

Thomas:Okay,so what's a GTA ?

Astaroth:Ohh nothing,just this super awesome,super action packed,adventure filled crime thriller video game from the 21st century.It's actually the fifth installation to the Gta franchise.

Vile:Hmmm,I think it's the sixth,isn't san-andreas the fifth one.

Astaroth:I don't think it counts.

Vile:Well i think it does,seeing how it was one of the best installations in the entire franchise.

Thomas:Was? what happened to the franchise.

Vile:Time.

Astaroth:Yeah it turns out people get bored of things quickly as they age,no matter how awesome they are.

Vile:Yeah,there was even this cool game called Sonic,which got cancelled out after the CEO of SEGA joined the rebellion in the 22nd century.That was a totally unnecesssary move,I mean come on,nobody even knew about it untill recently,and they still couldn't remember it.

Astaroth:Humans have no respect for the classic.

Vile:Preach!!

As they were talking,Jason was busy reading the inscription in the console,which looked like a 21st console but remodelled with 23rd century equipment.They finally noticed him.They walked closer to him,waiting eagerly awaiting his reaction.

Thomas:Grand Theft Auto huh ?Hmm,strange.

Astaroth and Vile look towards each other before looking back at him.

Astaroth:What do you mean strange?

Thomas:Well,I thought you guys would be interested in ehhh,that.

He said bravely as he pointed at a console written "Final Fantasy.

Thomas:Oh maybe that one.

He said as he pointed towards one that said "5 Nights At Freddy's House".

Astaroth:And why is that,Mr Uwaise?

Vile:Well,those games do look freakishly supernatural and fantastical.Fairies,wizards,demons,shouldn't you guys be into this stuff,since you're,you know,creapy?

Astaroth:Thomas?

Vile:Ohh gosh

Vile remarks sarcastically

Thomas:What?I was just assuming

Astaroth:Yes and what did we say about that?

Thomas:Well..

Astaroth:Do you want me to crack another butt pun?

Thomas:Noo..

Vile:You know,if religionists were able loose weight just by jumping to conclusion,then you'll be nothing but skeletons right now

Thomas:Look,i'm sorry all right.

Astaroth/Vile:Hmmm.

Thomas:Can we just do this,I wanna play a game too.

Astaroth and Vile look at each other and smirk.

Meanwhile,Jason and Zoe were wondering around aimlessly,or at least that is how it seemed.

Jason:Soo,where're we going?

Zoe:You'll see.But before we get there,are you a loudmouth,or a bookworm?

Jason:Well,I'm more of the quite guy.

Zoe:Huhhhh,thank goodness,cause I wanted to take you to the reading section.

Jason:There is a library in an video game centre.

Zoe:Yes,awkadly.

Jason:And why?

Zoe:Well, the more services you offer,the more customer you attract,you got to cut to the static.I mean it is kind of a cheap move if you look at it but still,it works for some reason.Come on it's just around the corner.

As Zoe rushes in front of Benjamin.

Jason:Wait.

Zoe:Hmm?

Zoe turns back to him. 

Jason:Just a quick question?Aren't you like afraid that the people will start trying to define you just because you're doing something differently?Are'nt you scared that they might,i don't know,rate your personality or something.

Zoe:Nahh,noone judges anyone here,your personality is yours to to keep,and beside,in terms of social distancing,in the whole sense of personality,there is always a contradiction,now come on,today the truth of vampires and warewolves was revealed,I'm gonna go drain it out with some other form of literature.

Zoe turned back and walked towards the library,Jason gave her a warm smile before proceeding to follow her.

Meanwhile........

Astaroth:Come on T you can do!! don't let them shoot you!!!

Vile:Ohhhh get behind the truck!!!just get behind the freaking truck!!!!

Thomas:Will you guys quit your yaps,I'm triny to win here.

Thomas was playing a level in GTA 5.He was chasing a runaway vehicle that was carrying a yatch.He was about to catch up but alas,the car of his avatar broke down and the runaway vehicle.

Thomas:Khithamin.

Astaroth:Woah!!

Vile:Yeah T it's all good,it was part of the mission,the whole point was to rescue your son,it was a plot point.

Thomas:But mother..........far........car.....the car,it went,it went far,very far and I was this close to winning.

Astaroth:No,you didn't loose,you won that's how the mission goes,you don't get your yatch in the mission,or in any part of the game,ever.

Vile:You know,this is gonna leave us bad reviews in the Antichrist touring program,let's just leave before the thing's brain rots completely.

Vile spoke while pointing towards Thomas.Thomas eyes were now caught by the video game,he was about to get addicted to the video game.Alarmed by this,Astaroth and vile dragged Thomas away from the video game as he struggled to escape their grasp.Finally,20 minutes later after Thomas had shaken it off,the three decided to go join Zoe and Jason,who were now waiting for them outside them outside the game centre.They first gazed awkardly from a distance as Zoe and Jason were conversating and laughing with each other at the entrance.

Vile:Oh my god.

Thomas:What am I looking at right now?

Astaroth:I don't know.

Vile:What an odd pairing of charecters.

Vile remarked.Astaroth was caught up by the words,looked at him sternly.

Astaroth:Did you just break the forth wall?

Vile:I don't know what you're talking about.

He walked away away,leaving Astaroth startled.The squad finally regrouped.

Astaroth:Okay guys,I think you have learnt more than enough.Come on,I'll take you to your houses.

Thomas:Ahhh,right,the creapy one with the hood did say that we will be given our own houses.Each!!!

Astaroth:Creapy hooded one?

VIle:I think he's talking about Elocer.

Astaroth:Ohhh right,yeah,you know whatever let's just go.

The team finally exit the Archade and the building that housed it,which turned out to be a humoungous mall.However this time they were on foot.It took the about an hour and a half to exit the entire building.Even after the trecherous long walk inside the   
mall.Astaroth saw it as a good idea for them to go by fit.After leaving the mall,they walked another 20 minutes in the streets.The two antichrist had no problem handling the distance but the Zoe and the two Judges were already exhausted.

Thomas:(tired)Exactly why are we still walking when you could just transport us there.

Astaroth:Because that's the only way you'll learn how to get used to the place,you know i won't be here all the time right.

Vile:We'll take the ahead,it should be able to reduce the distance.

Jason:And how much distance do we have left?

Vile:About 7km

Zoe:What!!!!are yo..

Zoe froze as he realised something.

Zoe:Wait 7km,where exactly are we going?

Astaroth:Vaspian district,in Gravemore stree,why?

Zoe:That's where I live?

Jason:Wait,so we'll be living in the same area?

Zoe:Well technically we'll be about a mile away from each other so...

Jason:Well,I'm sure distance won't be a problem right?I mean we could.

Zoe gave Jason a cold stare,Jason looks back forward with a tiny sperk of fear in his eyes.

Jason:I mean,wow what a coincidence.

He then sighed in relief as he wiped a drop of sweat in his forehead.Thomas leaned closer to him.

Thomas:You're not hiding anything you know?

Thomas whispered.

Jason:I'm not spilling anything.

He whispered back angrily.

Thomas:I never ask you to.

He said mockingly.

Jason:Tchh,whatever man just shuv it.You are not ruining this for me.

Thomas:Whatever man,just do your thing.

The group finally reached the big alley.As they where walking through it,a group of people who appeared to be cult of desgrunkled crooks,gangsters and outsiders appeared from the shadows.They were carrying bats,knives,some where spiky glove.They each had roughly painted potrait of an orange eye with elongated eyelashes and brows on the clothing that covered their abdomen,most of which were black hoodies.

Astaroth:Ohh no,not these guys again.

Jason:Who are they?

Astaroth:They call themselves "THE SAFEKEEPERS OF SALVATION".Although they go by different name,truthseeker,peacemantainers.VAW!!

Thomas:VAW?

Zoe:Very Appropriate Weirdos,they basically believe that they were are guidians and mantainers of Salvation Inc,keeping it safe from anything that may tarnish it's peacefull state.Including spies and potential traiters.

Jason:What kind of traiters exanctly.

Zoe:Religious initiates.

Astaroth:Yeah but they weirdos nevertherless.

VAW 1(Masc):Appropriate weirdos.

VAW 2(Fem):Yeah,and don't wear it out,buddy.

Astaroth:Look guys,we don't want any trouble okay,just leave us be and we'll leave you be.

VAW 1:Ohhh we'll leave you be alright.Just give us those two traiters and we'll be on our way.

Astaroth rubs his eyes with distress before addressing them.He looks at with tired eyes

Astaroth:Okay if that's how you wanna do it....

He stretched out his hands in a fighting stance as they started glowing.

Astaroth:Then it's fine by me,maties.

He grinned diabolically as he says this.The VAW drew closer to him as he was about to attack.However,he realised something before making a move.With this startling revelation,he stopped and his hands returned to their normal state.

Astaroth:You know,I don't need to fight you,not today,cause I got something special here today.

He then turns to look at Vile.

Astaroth:Hey Doug,why don't you come here and do your thing.

Vile drew closer to Astaroth.

Vile:Okay first of all,I hate that name,and secondly no,I told you it's dangerous to use on humans.

Astaroth:And I frankly disagreed with you and don't forget,I took you to that Astaroth stand of yours.I kept my end of the deal,now you're gonna keep yours.

Vile:I said I wanted to go to the big one in italy but you send me to the one on london,so technical,there's no deal,Mr promisekeeper!!

Astaroth:But I also hooked you up with the teenage cashier,Captain Pedophilia!!

Vile:That still doesn't change anything,Boil Bong.

Astaroth grunted.They didn't notice that they were talking loudly.As they were having this weird conversation,a few members of Vile were caught up in awkward glares as they stared at one another.On the other hand,zoe and the two judges were bathing in cringiness as they stood there,frozen and honesty,completely weirded out.The conversation between the two antichrist finally ended as Astaroth shook his head.

Astaroth:You know what,I'm not doing this with you.Vile,as your commander and also as a member of the third royal order,I command thee to step heather and perform thy super awesome move,or something.

Vile looks at him with annoyance.

Vile:Fine,but you're gonna have to explain this to the queen.Everyone get behind me!!

He motions to the judges and Zoe.Astaroth added by nodding to them in agreement as he too went behind Vile,Vile closed his eyes as to focus his energy.VAW on the other hand decided to commence with attackin.Vile took a long deep breath.He opened his eyes halfway and said(Assence of darkness in latin).Suddenly,a black streak of energy blasted out of his being.Causing all the VAW members to freeze in terror.

POCKET WORLD

Back in the world of the antichrists,Azreabel is holdin a meeting with the third level antichrist regarding the scroll that was retrieved.Judges by it's appearence, the twins assumed that the scroll was of great importance. However,based on all the countless times the antichrist have thwarted the plans of the religionists, they could not help but belittle them. Little did they know that this time things would be different. This time, the odds may shift towards the rebellion's favor. The meeting had been going on for some time, but matters regarding the scroll were not brought up as the antichrists were busy raveling in their own pride, discussing and gossiping about lower level antichrists, yellow colored antichrists and their childlike persona, their powers and their abilities and their countless victories against religion in the 21st century. Finally, as the rebellious chattering cooled down, the agenda of the meeting gradually surfaced.

Ezreabel: Okay everyone, settle down, now, I think we all know why I called you up here.

She said with a calm voice.

Asmodion: The scroll retrieved by our one and only nincompoop.

Asmodion interrupted.

Ezreabel: Ohh come on, brother, are you serious still hanging on to that. The least we could do is pretend to be gratefull,he is the reason we're celebrating you know.

Asmodion grunts at the remark.

Percifa: I wholeheartedly agree with you my queen. And besides, he really isn't that bad.

Ezreabel: I know right?

Percifa: Seriously, I don't know what's wrong them?

Aggaroth: Well to be honest, my lordship, you do say that all the time.

Caym: It's driving us to the brink of insanity!!

Gaap: It's a never ending stream of mental toture.

Eurynome: Was that a reference to something?

Gaap: No.

Ezreabel: Anyway, the point is that well, sure he is annoying, loud.

Percifa: Stupid, Insufferable.

Ezreabel: And every other bad thing you can imagine. But you got to admit, he does possess admirable traits.

Asmodion: Oh really, like what?

The others leaned closer to them for a response. Ezreabel cleared her throat and took a deep breath. She then adjusted herself in her seat.

Ezreabel:Well,for starters,he combat skills are impressive.

Percifa:He is also good with words.

Ezreabel:His also kinda cunning as well.

Percifa:And who could overlook that high energy.

Asmodion:Ohh yeah,the high energy,as if that doesn't give anyone haedaches.

Asmodion remarked sarcastically 

Ezreabel:Ohh you're just jealous cause he's much better looking than you.

Asmodion:I'll have you know that I'm responsible for 50% of all worldwide devorces of the 22nd century.

Aggaroth:Ohh and you surely can't forget what I did in the 21st century.

Percifa:Yeah sure,but you'll never be as good as he is.

Deumos:Ladykiller.

Caym:Deumos,language.

Ezreabel:That cute face!!!

Percifa:That rockin bod.

Asmodion:Jesus!!!!!!!

Asmodion and the others almost threw up.They were infatuated by that last statement,acccept for Deumos,who was blushing. Ezreabel and Percifa were giggling and tittering untill they got caught up daydreaming. Asmodion,who was the most annoyed of all,snapped his fingers.This caused Ezreabel and Percifa to get their head out of the clouds.Ezreabel shook his head and finally decided to get serious.

Ezreabel:Okay fun time's over,back to bussness.As we know,Astaroth recently retreived an artifact that the religionist claim could change the tide of the war.But I think we know that's all nonsense.

Aggaroth:Yeah,and besides we have thwarted all of these stupid plans of theirs,I've actually lost count.

Caym:Poor folks,passing off despair for hope,what was their last message called again.

Eurimone:I think it was Standing Tall.

Aggaroth:Ohh yeah,the one that was signed by the short duffers?Who could forget that one.

Asmodion:That bone stunted idot thinks he can encourage people to stand tall.

Deumos:Silly rebellion.

Gaap:When will they ever learn?

The team then burst into loud convulsion for about two minutes before the conversation continued.

Percifa:So what's this one called?"He tower of hope"

She asked mockingly.

Ezreabel:Hmmm,we haven't opened it yet.Just hold o...Asmodion?

Asmodion:What?

Ezreabel:Could you be a dear,and bring the scroll here.

Asmodion:If you think rhyming would make me your slave then you're dead wrong.

Ezreabel:Figured much.

She remarked sarcastically.She then stretched her hands towards towards the floating scroll inbetween the thrones of the twins.This cause a loud booming noise to be heard.The scroll slowly started to flaot towards Ezreabel,accompanied by strange ghostly sounds.The scroll finally reached the queen's hands.She grabbed the scroll and slowly openned it.

Ezreabel:Okay let's see.The name of the scroll is called eerr.oh here it is.DAWN OF A NEW HOPE.

She took her eyes of the scroll as her face became serious.All of the antichrist looked at each other with serious face.They all looked as if they were worried untill Percifa giggled and they all burst into uncontrollable laughter.Even Asmodion laughed at this point.

Caym:Dawn of a new new hope,what a ridiculous name.

Aggaroth:This one certainly takes the cup of the rest.

Gaap:Dawn of a new hope,more like Rise of Dispair.

Eurynome:That one was also ridiculous but it's better than Dawn of...

He could'nt finish his words as he was overtaken by laughter.They all continued laughing for a few minutes before Ezreabel calmed them down.

Ezreabel:Okay,let's see what in this overly optimistic piece of garbage.

She then stood up,walked towards her throne and sat on it.Then she read the scroll ooutwardly with an evil smile on her face.

Ezreabel:Okay so it says "Dawn of a new hope"  
"Behold,my fellow brethren,the time has come.All our failures and our strifes shall finally pay of.I am writting this to you with glorious intention,fully aware that the scroll has not reached its destination.

The antichrist were now confused by what the letter was saying,they had no idea what was going on.

I sent my greetings to all Blood Queen herself and to all the agents of evil who join her in celebration of what they call victory,regardless of how fowl it truly is.I also bring to you a warning,as it was before so will it be again.Your body shall be thrown down to its final death,your blood shall spill on the very surroundings you call your kingdom,and the very dogs that serve you wholeheartedly,will consume you rotting flesh,until not even a speck of it is left.I, Ehud,have said what i could,now heed the next words,for they are the doings of the Most High,and you shall not have another chance to ponder on them again.Behold,I bear good news.A dawn of a new hope is finally upon those who believe.............

She then started to read inwardly as fear was clearly being reflected on the eyes of those who were present. Asmodion on the other hand rose up and violently threw away the chair he was sitting on.He place his hand on his chin,wondering what could be the meaning of this startling message. Ezreabel continued to read inwardly,her eyes gradually beginning to look more agitated by the minute.As soon as she finished,a bolt of lightning came from above the room and struck the scroll,instantly incinerating it.This surprised the queen and everyone who was present,including Asmodion,who drew out his weapon.Little did they no that the lightning did not occur inside the building,but from the sky view of   
the entire realm,meaning that all who were in Pocket realm heard and saw it.

The queen stood up and turned away from the meeting table. Asmodion, walked up to her,and grabbed her by the shoulder.

Asmodion: Ezreab..

Before he could even finish speaking,a red plasma like aura blasted out from her body,blowing away the table and everyone who sitting to away until they crushed at the walls of the cave-like building. Asmodion on the other hand,who was very strong,only flew a small distance before floating midair as she watched her sister being driven to a state of insanity by her rage.Outside the royal building, the realm developed red clouds,strong winds from every direction began to blow as roaring sound deafened the entire realm.You could see the effect of this event spreading even to the outskirts of the realm,including the dirt-lands were the lowest of the antichrists resided,even the housing were non-combat mid level antichrist saw this and shivered in fear at this familiar event.A few parts of the mountain began to gradually disintegrate. Fortunatlely those parts were far from the building.The queen began to levitate out of the room through the hole that was created by the event.She finally reached the level of the cloud,were his entire body turned completely red.The color of her skin reflected on the entire world as the ball in the sky that resembled the sun turned black,the clouds also transition from red to black.Her eyes turned black and her nails elongated and turned black as well.Everything was dark except for her reflective red skin which radiated a maroon?red aura that became the source of light for the entire realm.Everyone in the realm,except for Asmodion,saw this and bowed down in fear.The maroon aura seemed to gradually dim down as the queen shut his glowing black eyes,that developed small blood-like tears.She then took a deep breath that could be heard everywhere. Everything appeared as if it was calming down.However as they all got up from the ground..well.

Ezreabel: Elijah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That happened. An unexpected earthquake started an enveloped the entire ground. As she screamed the name. The maroon aura around her brightened and enlarged, engulfing the entire realm and everyone who was in it.

GRAVEMORE

We go back earlier in gravemore, it was almost dusk, the sun was turning golden as small perches of clouds occupied a fraction of the sky.The team had reached their destination.It was a small peaceful suburban settlement with middle class building.It wasn't exactly a sleepy town,but it also wasn't busy.Like all residential settlements,there were children running around and playing on the streets.There was even an ice cream van that was just across the streets that Astaroth and the group were walking on.Astride the van was a cue of impatiently noisy children and their parents,who looked annoyed while carrying wallets.

Thomas:Hey, I wanna try some of that.

Astaroth: No,you can do that tomorrow at your own time,I'm not gonna wait in another cue.

Thomas:Why?

Astaroth: Just ask mister junk food over here.

He said while pointing at Vile who was to his left with his left thumb.Vile just stuck out his tongue to mock Astaroth. Astaroth just smirk with victorious intent.Thomas,burdened by the sudden awkwardness,decided to just be quiet.They finally reached their destination.However,instead of one house,they were two housed.Each of them looked almost the same,the front view had two windows and a side garage.There was a thick white wall surrounding each house,with a gate that was wide enough to fit a vehicle. Astaroth with a tire voice,walked in front of them.

Astaroth: Okay so here we are,Thomas,you take left,Jason you right,or switch if you want,i don't care.

Jason and Thomas looked at the houses with amazement.

Jason & Thomas: Sweeeet!!

They squeaked, causing Astaroth to flinch in disgust.

Astaroth: And here comes a new set of anime enthusiasts.

He mumbled to the side of his mouth to vile,who slightly giggled.

Astaroth: Anyway,here are are some phones for you.

He hands over two rectangular hologram projectors with the Nokia logo in it.

Thomas:Okay,thanks,I guess.

Vile:You will receive a call tomorrow regarding jobs,careers,bank account,you know,stuff to help you fit in and adjust,then after that,get ready to have a good time cause Salvation offers a lot of perks than you can think,job avilability is high,tech is crazy advanced,casinos,where you can bet.

Benjamin: Isn't betting a scam?

Astaroth: Your face is a scam.

Astaroth remarked sarcastically

Benjamin:Ouch?

Astaroth: Get with the program nerdy,this is a free world.If you wanna fly,then embrace your inner wings,be wild.

Benjamin:I shall try to leave up that.

Astaroth: Good, I guess that settles everything, as always i hoped you enjoyed your trip, please note that this tour was a one time temporary thing,I am not your spirit guide or chauffeur, so do not bother calling me at all,you stink,I hate your faces, goodbye and have a good day.Come on Vile,let's go back home.

He said with modesty

Astaroth,vile walked in the right direction away from the house and Zoe walked the opposite direction.Benjamin left Thomas and rushed towards Zoe.From Thomas's point of view,they appeared to be talking to one another,then they started laughing together.Suddenly,Benjamin reached out his hand for Zoe to hold,then they started walking towards the horizon,where the sun was going to set.Thomas,feeling bored and disgusted,ran towards Astaroth and Vile who were almost closer to the end of the block.He finally managed to catch up to them.

Thomas:Wait!!!

Astaroth: Tha heck do you want man.

Thomas:What? no sorry not you,I was calling upon him.

He said with a tired voice as he pointed at Vile.This cause Astaroth to cross his arms and grunt.

Thomas:That thing you did at the alley.It was awesome.What was it?

He recalled the time they were at the alley,Vile radioactive chant cause the members of VAW to freeze in fear,some started foaming in their mouth,some ran away screaming with insanity and mental distortion,some were lying down,crossing their arms with their legs,with paranoid and fearful looks on their face.

Vile: Ohhh that,that's just.....

Astaroth: Vile vibes.

Astaroth interrupted with an evil smirk on his face.

Thomas: Vile Vibes?

He said with confusion.

Vile: You see, now it's growing into him. I told you I hate that name, it's called the essence of evil.

Astaroth: Look "evil" and "vile" are totally the same thing right. Essence could mean an unseen presence or inner feeling of confirmation aka Vibe. Vile vibes, it fits perfectly.

Thomas:That's a good point.

Astaroth:Thank you.

Vile:You see.just for that,i'm not gonna explain it to him.

Astaroth:But i will.  
Vile:You wouldn't.

Astaroth:Vile and I are part grimm.Which means we have certain qualities that we draw from the personification of death itself,while mine grimmite is kinda deep and complex,Vile's death spring is more exclusive,he could create mental distortion by using half of grimm's eyes to move the inner core of a biotic entity away from it's place of origin or just by temporarily altering its general structure or matrix.The first one could be deadly as it is usually permanent.

Thomas:Wow,now that is cool,you antichrist must living large huh?

Astaroth: Okay,Tom,i'm gonna need you to get all the way of my back about this antichrist stuff.

Thomas:Why?

Astaroth: Because...

Thomas:Fair enough.

He said with enthusiasm.They all examined each other for a few second before they both went their seperate ways without saying farewell.Thomas just went inside his house,he looked outside the window and said one of the most weird statements in the world.

Thomas:Time to get laid.

Thomas then closed the window.Meanwhile Astaroth and Vile are walking down the block,they appear to be discussing something.They were arguing over who's "hotter" between Percifa and Ezreabel.

Vile:Man have you even taken time to look at her,those ever swaying hips,that angelic face,that smooth tan skin.Percifa is the real deal.

Astaroth:Nahh,I'm voting for the Queen,it's just that you barely see her.I don't know how she does it but she keeps getting hotter every day.Plus pale is way hotter that tan,Plus what man could resist those perky breath.Plus the way she speaks,and if we're talking hips, there is no comparison, plus who could avoid that tight physique.Some might mistake her for a virgin.

Vile:Is she a virgin?

Astaroth:You do realise she was named after the agent of lust herself.

Vile:Well,Percipha isn't one either.

Astaroth:You think?

Vile:Well,casting physical traits aside,Percipha is far more trickier and schemier than Percipha.She is also very alert and observantShe knows where to hit you where it hurts.Plus,you've got to see her when she goes phsyco.

Astaroth:Well,Ez is far more cunning,plus she is super intelligent and smart,she knows her way with words.Plus she is very bloodthirsty.But in a very romantic way,if you know what I mean.

Vile:No I don't,but either way,I'm still going for percy.

Astaroth:Ahhh so you even know her nickname,the one she hates a lot.Well I'm still going with Ez,she is far much hotter.

They both paused for a few seconds.

Vile:Ohhh,who are we kidding,they both super hot.

They both laugh in agreement as they continued walking.The sun began to give out a red colour that illuminated through the small pillars of clouds in the sky.The whole area developed a beautiful red effect that brought a sense of bliss and wonder in the area.

As the two Antichrists were walking,a strange energy serge coursed through their veins all the way to their heart.It stopped for a while,leaving the antichrist concerned before coming back again,but this time in a repetative pattern.After a few waves,the energy wave,that came in the form of a bleak and distorted sensation,stopped.

Vile:Oookay,so I'm guessing you felt that too didn't you?

Astaroth:Yep.

He said with concern and unawareness in his voice.

Vile:Okay,I'm gonna go back to "Pocket",see what's going on.

Astaroth:Sure,you go,I'll catch up with you later.

Vile:Whatever you say broe,later gator.

Vile twisted his body while also jumping upwards.As he did this,he transcended into a dark gaseous form.As he was souring towards the sky,Astaroth waved at him.

Astaroth:Thanks for the company!!

Vile gaseous form abruptly stopped in the sky,before blasting off,leaving a black circular trail in the sky that soon blended with the clouds.Astaroth walked two blocks down the streets,doing with a sense of awareness and commonness.The sun was finally halfway near setting.He finally arrived at a small soccer playground with little children playing.

Astaroth sat upon a nearby bench.He watched the children as they were playing with enthusiasm.He smilled gleefully at them before starring at his blueish hands.However,out of the blue,a small teardrop came out of his eye.These were not tears of sadness,but tears of inner joy,as Astaroth began to imagine himself as one of them.Suddenly,an uncomfortably burning sensation came over him.He finally took hold of his emmotions,as his face transition back into a sarcastic look,with a bit of quirkiness to it's expression.

Astaroth didn't notice the children who were looking at him at the time.They saw him as he sat in bench.One of the children tried to reach out to him.But his skin began to send out dim flashes of blue light.As Astaroth looked up,he saw the kids terrified and weirded out by him.They ran away from him towards their parents,who had arrived just in time to pick the up with their vehicles.The other children pointed at him to indicate to their parents,who rushed into their cars.However,there was one child in particular,a small boy around the age of 6,who just looked at Astaroth and smilled before going into his father's car.

Unfortunately,this did'nt help Astaroth,as he only noticed the dismissive ones.

Astaroth:Nahh,who cares about em.Little jerks.

It was finally dusk,stars started to appear as the twilight slowly bacame night.Astaroth stood up.He was about to transition when all of a sudden,he felt a vibration in his mind.Astaroth's eyes became blue.All of a sudden he was standing in front of a awkwardly smilling queen Ezraebel,surrounded by awkwardly smilling antichrists of the third order and vile.Aggaroth was sweatign from the background.They were all in the palace,watching Astaroth,who was a halographic projection to them.

Astaroth:My queen!!

Ezreabel:Yeah hi honey.

Astaroth:So I felt something strange today,what happened?

Ezreabel:Nothing,just a minor hiccup that's all,so how was your day love,was it any good.

Astaroth:Yeah sure,and how was yours.

Ezreabel:Splendid.

She paused for a while.

Ezreabel:Could you come here,stat?

Astaroth:What you mean now?

Ezreabel:Yes,that's what the stat means.

Astaroth was confused by her tone.She examined them suspiciously.

Astaroth:Okay,What is going on?

Ezreabel sighed before proceeding to speek.

Ezreabel:Well,honey,you see,there's a little problem,just a tiny micro.....

Before she could finish,Asmodion pushed her away by the face and came in front,agitated as usual.

Asmodion: Ohh just forget it. It's a big problem Astaroth, one that threatens our very existence. You need to get here now. We need you to scrap something out for us.

Astaroth: Okay, I'm on my way, just hold on.

Astaroth immediately turned into a pillar of blue dust and took off to the sky.

RAJAH

Meanwhile,it's also dusk now at the area,Talitha was at the same cliff that Reuben was sitting at. She was gazing at the stars, with worry in her eyes. Suddenly, Abel came from behind her and held her by the shoulder, she looked back at him and smiled with comfort and relief. Abel went and sat next to her. The other 4 prophets, who were accompanying Abel, set behind Talitha. Talitha looked at them with joy and they all responded similarly. They all started gazing at the stars for hours, they were talking for a while. One by one, the prophets left the area until only Abel and Talitha were left. Talitha, beginning to feel sleepy, fell on top of Abel's shoulder. Abel was shocked but he finally shook it of and smiled before patting the Prophetess’s head.

Hanna, who was watching from a distance, smiled comfortably at the scenery.

Hanna: Hmmm children.  
To be continued......


End file.
